This is Our Life
by justwanttologin
Summary: Friends and family mixed with lots of love and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

6 years ago I moved to Forks to live with my dad after my mom decided she wanted to follow my step dad's baseball team around. I hated it then but now I see it was meant to be.

6 years ago I reconnected with my childhood friend Jacob Black. He's still my best friend to this day.

6 years ago I met Jacob's 2 very best friends Embry Call and Quil Attera. The 3 of us did everything together.

5 years ago I made out with Quil in Jacob's garage. Jacob was pissed but he came around.

4 years ago Quil asks me to marry him on the beach at sunset.

3 years ago I married the man of my dreams on the beach at sunset.

2 days ago I graduated college with a teaching degree and I start my first real job after summer ends.

Yesterday I found out I'm pregnant.

I have never been more nervous. I love Quil with my whole heart but I can't really see him as a father. Not now at least. He's a bit… immature. People ask me all the time how we ended up together and honestly I have no idea but we did and I love him and I wouldn't change a single thing about him. But I always thought we would wait a few years before kids. Like 5 or 10 or forever.

So crap.

"Bells, where are you?" Quil calls as he comes in from work.

"In the room." I guess now is as good as time as any to tell him since I'm sitting in the middle of the bed staring at the test.

"What are you doing in here baby? Are you sick?" He asks concerned. I hardly ever use the room except to sleep preferring to spend my time in the kitchen, or the guest bedroom that is my art studio or the backyard gardening. I never just sit in the room. The house was his grandfather's and it was given to us when we got married.

"I'm going to be." I tell him as I hold out the test.

"I'm guessing you peed on that so I don't really want to touch it… Are you?" He asks and I shake my head sadly.

"Holy crap this is awesome!" He yells and I look at him like he's nuts. In no way is this awesome.

"Are you serious Quil? How are we going to take care of a baby when I still have to take care of you? Besides the fact that we're practically broke! How in the hell is this awesome?" I scream at him. I was expecting him to be all oh this is horrible like me and we could be miserable together!

"Bells everything is going to fine I promise you." He's suddenly very seriously which is rare. "I will take care of you and this baby. Sure we don't have a lot of money but you already have a job for the school year and business is picking up with the shop. We will be fine. Even if we stay broke we have each other and this baby will be loved."

"I'm sorry I screamed at you." I whisper. "I love you. I'm just scared. I don't know anything about babies."

"But our moms do. I'm sure they'll share the knowledge." He tells me and kisses me. "I love you Bells, I get that you're not happy but you will be right?"

"I will be. Just need some time to adjust I think. Should we tell people?" I ask him.

"Hell yes! Everyone! Let's call them now!" This is going to be a long 9 months. 8 months? I never could figure that crap all out. Not that I ever really tried.

"Quil please chill out. Adjusting remember? Maybe we can tell them after my first appointment?" He laughs and says sorry and yeah that's probably a good time.

I get up to make dinner but he tells me no we can order Chinese and I'm so tired and emotional and overwhelmed I pretend we're not broke. So we order Chinese and watch movies and cuddle on the couch and I think maybe it will be nice to have a baby cuddled up on the couch with us. Though we will definitely have to work on the movie choices.

"I love you baby." I whisper before falling asleep with my head in his lap and he whispers love you too.


	2. It's a Girl

Daddy's Little Girl- The Sonogram

"I'm so glad you could come today." I tell Quil as we get in the truck to drive to the doctor's office. If baby cooperates we should be able to find out what the sex is. I'm super excited but I don't think I'm anywhere near as excited as Quil is. My new best teacher friend is jealous of how excited and involved he is. She says her husband wasn't really involved until her little boy was born. Even though the baby isn't due for a few more months Quil has kept his promise and taken care of us. He does most of the cooking and cleaning since I've started my teaching job which I feel guilty about since he is running a shop. Him and one of his friends, Embry own and run on their own a plant and gardening shop as well as teach gardening classes. He says there are almost in the position to hire help.

We argue a lot about what happens after baby is born. I want to continue working after my maternity leave and leave baby with my mom and his mom. He wants me to quit working. I tell him that's insane at least until the shop is making at least enough to where it won't matter. He tells me over and over that the baby needs love and its mommy not money and stuff.

I guess it's the way we were raised. My mom always worked and I was in daycare and then school. His mom stayed home with him and baked cookies and joined the PTA and all that SAHM mom stuff. I just don't see that being me.

"So what do you want it to be?" I ask him and he says he honestly doesn't care. "You really wouldn't rather have a boy to take fishing and play football with?"

"Bells, my kid is going fishing every weekend and playing football no matter if it's a boy or a girl. And eventually you will be so jealous of our quality time spent together you will come fishing and play football with us."

"Ha-ha. Good luck with that theory. Because my dad didn't try all my life to get me to go fishing."

Soon we get there and sign in and wait and wait and wait. Finally they call us back and I lay down and the rub that cold gooey crap all over me.

And then the most amazing thing ever, our baby on the screen. You can actually make out body parts! I start crying and Quil rubs his fingers through my hair knowing I'm crying happy tears. Seeing it like this makes it all so… real.

The doctor asks if we want to know the sex and Quil says yes! Like a kid saying yes to ice cream with candy on top.

"It's a girl."

Oh wow. A girl. A teeny tiny little girl who is going to depend on the two of us for everything she needs. Poor teeny tiny little girl.

I can just picture all the frilly little dresses she's going to ruin playing in the dirt with her daddy.

"I hope she looks just like you Bells." Quil tells me happily.

I hope she acts just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I've been on maternity for a week now since my due date was a week ago. But baby Lacy seems to have no plans of arrival. I'm driving Quil crazy with my need to nest. The house is spotless, the garden is perfect and Lacy's room is setup with everything washed and put away. He wants me to relax but I have a very hard time doing so, to the point he sent Jacob over to baby sit me today.

"I just want to check on the garden Jacob." I tell him as he tries to persuade me to watch a movie with him.

"Honey Quil is worried about you and he's going to kill me if you don't relax. The garden is fine, I saw it yesterday. You've done everything that could possibly be done. Please just sit with me and watch this stupid girl movie." I laugh but tell him no I don't feel like sitting and watching a movie.

"Let's go on a walk." I tell him and leave the house before he can stop me. "Walking is supposed to help induce labor."

"So is sex." Jacob tells me and I ask him with a completely serious face if he wants to have sex with me just to watch him freak out. "Are you trying to get me killed?" He asks and I just laugh and tell him maybe. We walk around the block and when we get back to the house I am exhausted so I tell Jacob he can stay or not but I'm going to sleep.

I wake up 3 hours later to what I assume is a contraction. At least I hope so because it freaking hurts! I lay there waiting and 5 minutes later same horrible pain and 5 minutes later the same. I don't remember when you are supposed to freak out and go to the hospital. I get up slowly and my water breaks all over the floor and I'm sure it's time to freak out now!

"Jacob!" I yell hoping he stayed, Quil isn't supposed to be home for an hour or two. Jacob comes running in and I tell him we need to go to the hospital now. He drives and I call Quil to let him know we are on the way there.

He gets there a few minutes after we do, tells Jacob thank you and then we follow the nurse to our room. Once everything is a bit more settled he calls my dad and his mom. He calls my mom too but since she lives 10 hours away it's more to be nice than necessity. His mom is going to be in the room and my dad wanted to be in the waiting room with Jacob.

A nurse comes in and says it could be quick or it could take a few hours and asks if I want an epidural. The pain sucks but I say no, I want it to be all natural; it's safer for the baby.

3 hours later I start to reconsider but I stick to all natural even though Quil is begging me to take the drugs.

"Please babe, I hate you being in this pain. The nurse says it's safe. Please take the drugs."

"No! Leave me alone about it!" I yell at him and he sighs.

Finally after what seems like days the doctor comes in and tells me something is wrong, I'm not progressing like I should be, I need a C-section. I burst into tears and Quil is asking all the questions like the good husband and soon to be daddy.

45 minutes later Lacy Melissa Attera is born, cleaned up and handed to Quil while I am being closed up, crying the whole time. I feel like a complete failure as a mother.

After I'm done being a surgical patient they take me back to my room and put my bed into sitting position and Quil hands me our daughter. She's beautiful and all the sadness I felt just a few minutes earlier disappears as I tell my daughter how perfect she is and how much I love her.

"She looks like you Bells, just like I hoped she would." Quil tells me quietly. "She's beautiful; I didn't think I would love her this much."

"Me either. She's perfect."

We have a daughter.

After I hold her for a few minutes he takes her from me and she looks she's so tiny against him and it's so adorable how he looks at her and cuddles her and I start crying.

"Are you OK Bells?" he asks concerned and I tell him yes just overwhelmed with how perfect everything is. He smiles and says everything is pretty perfect.

After we spend time alone with Lacy his mom comes back in with Dad and Jake. They don't stay long though because as much as I want to stay awake, I'm exhausted.

"Sleep babe." Quil tells me as he runs his fingers through my hair knowing it relaxes me.

"But Lacy," I try to protest.

"I got her, we'll be right here when you wake up." He tells me as I drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Night Home

After 2 days they let me go home. I can't drive or lift heavy objects for 2 weeks but I am just glad to be home.

People want to visit but we said only family and close friends for the first couple of days. So our parents and Jake and Embry spent the afternoon with us then left when I got grumpy and Quil pretty much kicked them out.

He's more amazing at the whole daddy thing than I ever would have imagined. He loves to hold her and he talks to her about everything and sits with us while I feed her and sometimes I feel bad that I thought he would be bad at this.

"You're an amazing daddy and husband. I love you so much." I tell him as we cuddle on the couch, Lacy sleeping in her bassinet.

"I love you too Bells. Now you should sleep. You look awful." He laughs and I glare at him but close my eyes anyways. "In the bed babe, you need to be more comfortable than the couch."

"Lacy." I mumble and he tells me he will move the bassinet into the room so I get up and go to bed.

A few minutes later he pushes the bassinet with the baby over to his side and I tell him no my side.

"Please Bells just let me do what I can this week because once I start working I won't be able to help as much. I mean I'll still help a lot, I would do it all if you wanted me to but you're still healing." He rambles and I smile and say fine. He'll probably sleep through her crying anyways. He sleeps through everything. He slept through the fire alarm once when I started making breakfast and then forgot about it.

Wrong again.

I wake up to her fussing and he already has her cuddled up with him trying to settle her down.

"She's probably hungry." I mumble not quite awake.

So he helps me position her so she can eat but after she's all done eating she's still crying. We rock her; we sing to her, we freak out. We change her diaper, we try pacifiers, and we freak out some more.

Finally at 3 in the morning Quil calls his mom and she laughs and says sometimes babies just cry but to try taking her outside for a few minutes, that always calmed him down as a newborn, and once she's calm we should be able to put her back to bed. Luckily even in the middle of the night it is warm enough to take her out. So we take her into the backyard and rock her in the swing and it's like magic or something. She calms down and we keeping swinging until she falls asleep, then Quil very gently puts her back into the bassinet and we are both relieved when she stays asleep.

After that she only wakes up every couple of hours to eat.

Still when the morning comes we are exhausted.

'How long does this part last?" Quil mumbles sit in bed and I tell I'm not really sure, the first year maybe?

He groans and says it's a good thing she's so cute.

She starts fussing and he picks her up and puts her in between us and this is how we spend the most of the day, only getting up for food. And by food I mean pop tarts and pizza delivery.

After spending almost the entire day in bed with Lacy Quil's mom calls to see if she can come over and drop some stuff off so we finally get up and shower and wait for her.

She comes with tons of frozen meals and she is now my favorite person in the whole world because I don't really like pop tarts and pizza gets old.

"You two just got out of bed didn't you?" She asks amused.

"In our defense we did shower before you got here." Quil tells her.

She cuddles Lacy for a while before leaving.

"Enjoy this time guys. I know it's hard but soon she's be walking and talking. And as soon as you are ready to let her go for the night I will keep her." She hugs us both kisses Lacy and walks out with Quil following her.

"I can't imagine ever letting her go for the night." He tells me when he comes back kissing her on the head. As exhausted as I am, neither can I.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bells please stay home with her? Just for a year or two or five?" Quil begs yet again.

Lacy is 8 weeks old and my maternity leave is over in a month. I don't really want to go back but it scares me.

Being broke scares me, being dependent on Quil scares me, being solely responsible for Lacy scares me. But he doesn't know any of this; well I haven't told him any of this.

"I just can't Quil." I tell him.

"Why?" I tell him just because and he walks out the room. I hate when he just walks away like that but I know it's my own fault. He's mad which kills me because he's only been mad at me a few times since we've met.

He's not mad that I'm refusing to stay home, he's not like that. It's my choice, it always has been. He's mad that I won't tell him why.

We don't talk for the rest of the night and I don't sleep at all. At 3 in the morning Lacy wakes up crying and I quietly take her out of her crib, which is in our room because neither of us want her all the way across the hall quite yet, and walk quietly into the living room. I settle into the couch with her to feed her. I'm so tired, mentally and physically and emotionally. I didn't know it was possible to be this tired.

Lacy eats and falls asleep and not wanting to wake Quil I lay her in her pack in play and lay on the couch. I know I'm being stupid.

"I hate when you sleep on the couch Bells." Quil tells me as he sits next to me and pulls me into his lap.

"I hate when you don't talk to me." I tell him trying to stay mad.

"We can drop it OK? I'm sorry, you just seem so happy here with her. But I won't ever mention it again. I'm tired of fighting with you." He says rubbing his fingers through my hair knowing it relaxes me.

"I'm scared." I finally admit.

"Of what?"

So I tell him how I'm scared we won't have enough money and how I'm scared if I stay home then one day he'll leave me and I won't be able to support myself and Lacy and how if I stay home with her every problem she has will be my fault. How I'm afraid all I'll ever be is a wife and mom and I'll lose myself.

"Babe look at me." So I sit up and look at him. "I promise I will never leave you. I can't promise we'll never be broke but I can promise you I will always take care of you. And even if you stay home with her you won't be the only one taking care of her, we'll take equal blame for her when she ends up in prison." I smack him and tell him that's not funny at all. "And I won't let you lose yourself. Look at my mom; do you see her as just my mom?" He asks and I think about it no, I don't think of her like that at all. She's an amazing woman.

"But if you want to work then that's fine. My mom can keep her or we can hire a nanny or put her in daycare. Whatever you want. I just want you and Lacy to be happy." He tells me.

"I want to stay with her, I do. But I just don't know. I can't imagine putting her in daycare or leaving her with a stranger. I trust your mom but she's not me." I tell him quietly.

"Exactly babe. But your choice; I won't bring it up again. Now go to bed." He demands.

"Not tired, you go to bed, I'll stay out here with Lacy." But even as I say this is picking her up to carry her back to the room so I follow.

He wraps his arms around me and finally I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go to the beach today!" Quil wakes me up by bouncing on the bed.

"Or let's sleep all day." I counter suggest. Lacy sleeps through the night most nights now but last night was not most nights.

"Come on babe the weather is perfect, Lacy will love it!" He tries.

"She loves sparkly things and crackers too. So give her a mirror and some goldfish and let me sleep." I snap.

"Are you OK Bells?" He asks concerned, I guess I'm not usually a bitch, which is probably a good thing.

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry. We can go, just give me a few minutes to wake up." I mumble.

"You're sure? If you want I could just take Lacy to my mom's for the day so you can rest?" Now I feel bad because he was so excited a few minutes ago.

"No, it will be fun. Sun will be good for me probably." He leans down to kiss me then leaves to get Lacy ready.

I wake up two hours later rested and guilty. I get up to find Quil and find him and Lacy in the backyard lying on a blanket together. I sit down next to them and Lacy smiles and climbs into my lap.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him.

"Don't worry about it, you were obviously exhausted. You feel better now?" He asks and I tell him I do actually, a lot better.

"We can still go. She probably needs a nap but then we can go. I can pack us lunch and we can have a picnic." He says yeah that sounds good and we should invite Jake and Embry too.

"Jake accused me of locking you in a tower and refusing to let you out to see him." He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Right, because he can't come by every day while I'm here not having a life." I say bitterly and his face falls. "Oh baby I didn't mean it like that. I love staying home with her; it's just that I never get to see anyone but you. I feel like Jake and Embry don't care about me anymore and I'm so tired because she's constantly into stuff and then when she finally naps I'm trying to clean the house and then start dinner and then you come home and she goes to bed and then I want to stay up with you because I miss you which is stupid because we both worked before but now I'm just here waiting and waiting."

"Bells, you have to tell me these things. I mean you don't have to but I don't know unless you talk to me. Jake and Embry both love you very much, we're just the first ones with a kid so I think they don't know how to be but they miss you. And I don't give a damn if the house is clean or if you ever make dinner. I like cereal and I also know how to cook, not as good as you but decent. I can clean too. If you're tired when she naps then sleep. We don't have to go today; we can do anything you want."

"I want to go. I miss Jake and Embry. I'm going to put her down for her nap. She usually only sleeps for about an hour." I pick her up and put her down for her nap. She's usually a very easy baby and she goes right down. Quil is still outside so I make a waffle and go sit outside with him.

We talk about what we need to take to the beach and then we just lie on the blanket and watch the clouds go by until I hear Lacy on the baby monitor. We pack some food and lots of water and a big blanket.

Once we get there I start to regret it, how much fun is this going to be with a 9 month old? Jake and Embry are already there and they run up to me.

"You're alive!" Jake jokes. "I thought Quil killed you. But seriously I've missed you."

"I'm always home Jake, just stop by anytime." Quil looks at me to see if I'm going to break down but I don't.

We set up the blanket and I sit down intending to stay with Lacy while Quil hangs out with the boys.

"Bells, let's go swimming." He says as soon as I sit down and I look at him like seriously? No.

"Lacy can't swim."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He says sarcastically.

"I don't really want to go swimming I just want to chill out in the sun." I pout.

"OK but I'm taking Lacy." I start to tell him no I but don't. So he takes her into the water way farther than I like with Jake and Embry.

"You trust him?" Some girl sits next to me and asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I snap at her. Even if I don't like how far out he is with her I trust him with Lacy 100%.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've heard so many stories about him." She says.

"Oh well yeah, he's done some stupid shit but with her he's different. He would never let her get hurt." I tell her a little less bitchy because in her defense he has done some really stupid shit. And it wasn't all like back in the day; it was like a year ago for some of it. Usually Jake and Embry are involved.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

"Don't worry about it. I know what people think and honestly I was terrified when I got pregnant for those same reasons. Anyways how do you know him?" I don't even know this girl, I talk too much.

"My husband graduated from his high school 2 years before so he saw a lot of it, heard a lot more. I lived in the next town over but if would tell me all about his latest thing. He was popular." She laughs.

"Yeah I was there for some of that unfortunately. Trying to be the voice of reason for 3 teenage boys doesn't really work. I'm Bella by the way." I tell her.

"I know. Trust me we've all heard about your perfect sunset wedding." She smiles. "I'm Emily that over there is Sam, my husband." She points across the beach to a man setting up a fire.

"Who is we?" I ask her curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry it must seem like I gossip all the time, I mean my best friend Kim and my cousin Leah. They were supposed to be here today but Kim's little girl got sick and Leah's boyfriend just broke up with her so she's being antisocial. We don't really gossip it's just when you moved to town you were new, and Leah knows Jacob and we all thought he wanted you then you date his best friend, then marry him in the most romantic wedding ever and then have a baby. Yeah we do gossip. I'm so sorry. I'm going to go help Sam."

"Hey don't worry about it. I get the whole small town gossip thing. I don't actually do it because it's a girl thing and I only have guy friends but I get it." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"You're really nice." She tells me and I say thank you I think.

Sam comes over and introduces himself and then sits down next to us and they are very easy to get along with.

The boys come back and I take Lacy and dry her off as they introduce themselves to Emily and Sam.

"Did she have fun?" I ask Quil.

"Loved it, was laughing and babbling and trying to throw herself out of my arms into the water. I'll take her back in a little while; do you want to go out?"

"Not right now, why don't you go with Jake and Embry while I hang out with Lacy then we can all go out later."

So all three plus Sam go out leaving me with Lacy and Emily.

"She's adorable Bella, what's it like to be a mom?" She asks and I tell her it's hard to explain.

"It's like somedays I feel like such a great mom and sometimes I feel like a little girl playing house. I love her so much, more than I thought possible. That part is impossible to explain. Do you want kids?" I ask her and she says yes they are trying now.

"Well that's good, we weren't trying, I didn't even know if I wanted kids. I was so scared when I found out. But Quil is like… fearless when it comes to anything and Lacy was no different. I've always been a worrier but he makes it so easy think everything is going to be fine. Like when I was scared to stay home with her." I'm just going on and on to Emily which is so weird for me.

The guys come back and we have lunch with Sam and Emily.

Quil holds Lacy and feeds her bites of food until she's done and she's crawling around the blanket, she's at that age where she loves everyone.

After lunch we both take Lacy into the water and he's right she loves it. She's laughs every time the water splashes her and she does keep trying to jump out of our arms. I have to let Quil hold her because I'm afraid I'm going to drop her.

"Thanks for dragging me out today." I tell him and he laughs and says I came completely willingly.

Lacy finally gets tired of the water and starts crying so we take her back and pack up. I get Emily's # and we set a lunch date for the next week.

"I had fun today." I tell him that night after Lacy is in bed.

"I know you did. I knew you would when I pissed you off this morning. I know you."

I smack him and he kisses me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

It's been one of those days that make me want to run away from home so as soon as Quil gets home I hand Lacy to him and escape to work in the garden. I had tried to work in the garden earlier but Lacy kept shoving handfuls of dirt in her mouth and that's just gross.

After just a few minutes of blissful peace Quil comes running out with Lacy asking me why I didn't tell him Lacy could walk.

"Um because she can't?" I ask him like he's nuts. I would know if my baby could walk. But he puts her down and she wobbles, walks a few steps then falls.

I burst into tears.

"Why are you crying Bells?" He asks me alarmed.

"I'm always with her and she walks for you! She hates me!" I'm way over reacting but I can't seem to stop.

"Pretty sure she doesn't hate you babe, are you feeling OK?" He asks trying to not laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I wail at him and he sits down with Lacy, puts her down and holds me close to him.

"Bells you need to chill, I'm sorry Lacy walked for me but it was like 2 steps. You saw her crawl for the first time and she said mama first and her she smiles every time she sees you. She loves you. I'm sorry, please stop crying." He begs me.

"She's eating dirt." I sob to him and he laughs and shakes the dirt out of her hands.

"OK I know you like staying home with her but I think it's too much staying home for you. Maybe you should look for something part time, if you want. You don't even have to work. Go do yoga or something or just leave her with my mom a couple a times a week and get drunk, kidding, just kidding. Lunch with Emily or something. You need to get out." He suggests in a way that says he's not going to let it go.

"Am I a bad mom to her?" I ask him quietly and he tells me no not at all.

"You're just not used to all this being at home. How about tomorrow I drop Lacy off at my mom's on the way to work and then you can go out." He suggests.

"Emily is out of town and Jake and Embry are my only other friends." I whine.

"OK then you can do whatever but I am taking Lacy to my mom's on the way to work." I tell him fine because I'm not in the mood to argue and honestly I could use a break.

We spend the rest of the evening letting her walk back and forth between us. She giggles when she falls; she's fearless like her daddy which scares the crap out of me.

When it's time to put her to bed she screams and kicks as usual, luckily she hasn't figured out how to climb out of the crib. We gave up trying to calm her down months ago so she usually just screams until she crashes. Breaks her daddy's heart every night, I got over it months ago. She sleeps all night though which is good since she also refuses to nap. She has way too much energy. More than me definitely.

The next morning when I wake up I have note saying I didn't want to wake you, took Lacy to my moms. Be dressed by 12:30. Hmm.

I get up and make breakfast and take a shower and while I desperately wanted and needed this break I miss her already. 12:30 takes forever to come and I'm just about to make lunch when the doorbell rings. So I'm guessing it's not Quil…

I open the door to Embry who hugs me and walks in.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why you and not Quil?" I asked him confused; they both own the shop so Quil could have come just as easily.

"For one he thinks you need a break from him as well as Lacy and two we had a client meeting with Jessica Stanly and you know she wants Quil, she orders a lot more from him than she does me." He explains and I laugh. Jessica is married to a rich man who works all the time and cheats on her. I actually feel sorry for her and I don't mind her flirting with Quil because I know he's not interested. Neither of us are the jealous type. He's told me so many times that woman come into the shop telling him they saw me with Jake or Embry. Jake is very touchy and Embry is very protective so I could see how people would get the wrong idea, and wrong ideas spread fast here. People are dumb though, even if I was going to cheat I wouldn't be stupid enough to do it with one of his two best friends. Plus Jake and Embry are just as touchy and protective when Quil is there too.

"I don't think I need a break from him, he's probably just tired of my whining." I whine and Embry laughs.

"He loves you Bells and I happen to know he finds your whining adorable. Him and Jake, I personally don't get it." I smack him and laugh.

I ask him where we're going and he says lunch and then the beach so if I want to go swimming go get a swimsuit to change into.

Lunch is amazing without having to fight Lacy to stay in her high chair and throwing food at me.

The beach is even better; we can go out as far as I want without worrying about her.

Embry never lets go of me either holding my hand or my waist and I wonder if Quil hears about it this time.

We're sitting on the beach drinking beer Embry brought when Lauren, Jessica's best friend walks up.

"Well it's good to know you'll have Embry waiting for you when Quil leaves you for Jess." She tells me and I laugh which pisses her off.

"You and Jessica have known all three of us since high school and not much has changed. Jessica still wants Quil who still wants and has me and Embry, Jake and I have always acted the way we act. And the only people that seem concerned about it are the girls in this town. So just go away." She huffs and walks away.

10 minutes later I get a text from Quil…

**Heard you were making out with Embry at the beach. Was it good? - Quil**

**Hell yes. You should try it too. - Bella**

**But seriously you're having fun? - Quil**

**Yes but I don't need a break from you. When does Lacy need to be picked up? - Bella**

**Tomorrow around 12? I think we're ready and my mom agreed. - Quil**

**Oh wow. OK I guess. I love you. - Bella**

**Love you too babe, have fun with Embry, keep it to making out please. I'll come meet you if you're still there when I get rid of Jessica. - Quil **

I laugh and Embry asks what's so funny and laughs when I tell him.

"You're lucky Bells, you know that right? Most guys would be jealous." He tells me and I tell him I know.

A few hours later Jake shows up and then Quil and we spend most of the night there until finally we're all exhausted and beached out.

"Thanks Embry, for hanging out with me today. I had a blast." I tell him and Jake good bye before Quil takes me home.

We're eating ice cream and watching The Avengers.

"I had a really good time today, thank you baby." I tell him. "I think you're right, I do need some time away from her but I feel horrible even thinking that. I think I might look for something part time, I don't think I can regularly drop her off just because. Maybe one of the Mother's Day Outs will hire me and then when's she older she can even go with me, I have a feeling she's going to be wild and she's going to need a lot of social interaction and activity as she gets older. And I blame you for that."

"Me?" he says in fake shock.

"Haha, yes you. I was a quiet child spending my time coloring and reading not jumping off rooftops and riding bikes into pools." He laughs and says it was just the garage roof top not the house, I roll my eyes at him.

I don't know how his mother survived him and I definitely understand why he's an only child.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

My baby girl is one year old today. I woke up excited but a little sad too. This year has flown by, I still remember the first night we brought her home, she was so tiny. Now she's wild and full of energy and half of my whole world.

Her party is in three hours and she's taking her second bath of the day. First bath was because Quil took her outside to play and she fell in a mud puddle and then proceeded to roll around in the mud puddle. This bath is because she climbed a chair and pulled her cake down on top of her.

So while I'm washing her Quil is running to the store to buy a new cake. Soon after I take her out Emily and Leah show up to help me get ready. I didn't really see the point of cleaning or decorating too long before the party when Lacy just undoes everything I do… Leah and Kim have become good friends as well as Emily. Emily and I are actually hoping to hook Leah and Jake up.

Emily is 3 months pregnant and super excited even though she's sick all the time. We assign Emily Lacy-duty so she's not cleaning or climbing but after 10 minutes she's begging to switch jobs so I take over chasing Lacy until Quil comes back and he takes her outside, I beg him to keep her out of the mud.

Leah asks if she's always this energetic and I laugh and tell her yes. Then she asks if I want more and I tell her we're not sure right now but definitely not until she's older.

Finally everyone else starts arriving and Lacy is running around with Casey, Kim and her husband Jared's little girl. Casey is 3 but she and Lacy play pretty well together and she's the only other kid we know. She's completely different from Lacy, she hates to be dirty and she's very quiet and shy.

Once everyone is there we help Lacy open her presents, then eat cake and then give Lacy her 3rd bath of the day. Actually my dad gives her 3rd bath of the day so I don't have to ignore everyone. I'm downstairs when I hear my dad yell no Lacy! then… Bella! So I run up the stairs and see my dad soaking wet.

I'm trying not to laugh as I ask him why he didn't just take the bucket away. He laughs and says she's really fast for a baby. I get him some of Quil's clothes and then finish her bath; I know all her little tricks.

When I get back to the party Embry and Quil and Jared take her and Casey outside to play, she spends a lot of time outside since there is a lot less for her to get into trouble with, just mud.

"So Jake, doesn't Leah look hot today?" I ask him sitting on the couch next to him.

"Subtle Bells, real subtle." He laughs.

"Oh come on you haven't had a girlfriend since what's her face and Leah is finally over that loser she was dating." I give him puppy dog eyes and he rolls his.

"Why not Embry?" He suggests.

"Embry's too protective for her; she's too independent for him. Just go talk to her." I demand and he rolls his eyes again but goes. Emily sees him walking towards them and says something to Leah then walks away.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"Why not Embry?" I laugh.

"Oh goodness can you imagine those two together? Embry would smother her to death!" We both laugh and then watch Jake and Leah. Jake says something and Leah cracks up laughing and puts her hand on his arm.

I tell her I'm going to go check on Lacy and walk out to find them.

Embry is sitting on the front porch looking down the road.

"Hey where are Quil and Jared and the girls?" I ask him and he tells me they are following a frog hopping down the road. That totally sounds like Quil and Lacy. "You didn't want to frog follow?" He smiles and says not today.

"Where's Jake?" he asks and I tell him talking to Leah and his eyes widen a little.

"Why the look?" I ask him confused and he tries to play it off but I tell him he better start talking.

"Do you know how they used to know each other?" He asks and I shake my head no. "They had dated for about a year when Jake found out you were coming back. You know Jake has loved you forever right? Nobody was really sure if it was a best friend or sister love or want to be with you forever kind of love ya know? He talked about you a lot since y'all talked on the phone and all and you came to visit every summer except the summer they were dating for some reason. Quil and I didn't know you then but we felt like we did as much as he talked about you. Leah wasn't bothered by it because Jake was so good to her plus you were like a distance thing to her but when she found out you were moving back she broke up with him. Jake doesn't even know her reason, she told me because I bugged the crap out of her until she did. Once you moved here Quil and I still couldn't tell how he felt about you but we could tell to you he was just your best friend and that's all he ever would be. Quil liked you from the first day we met you but he waited because of Jake. Then you kissed him in the garage and you know the rest obviously. Anyways Jake and Leah were good together and they haven't been good with anyone since but he still doesn't know her reason. But at least she's good with you now. Even though you regularly cheat on Quil with me and Jake." He finishes his story and laughs.

"Jake's not in love with me is he?" I ask him cautiously.

"Nah, if he ever was he's not anymore. Don't you notice the difference between the way he was and is with you? I still can't tell if he ever was but you and Quil are so perfect, Jake knows that. Quil is the calm to your freak out. Jake would have given into your every dramatic argument and you would have both been miserable." He tells me and I look at him like he's crazy. "OK like at the beach Quil knew you didn't want Lacy that far out at first but he also knew she would be safe and have fun and that you would enjoy being alone on the beach. Jake would have just not gone. Or like when you didn't want to stay home and you wouldn't tell him why, Jake would have just dropped it and you would have kept working and you would have probably been miserable. Also Jake would have probably killed me and Quil if we acted the way we do around you, but Quil knows it's all innocent. You like the attention and he's not jealous." He explains.

"Did you just call me an attention whore?" I ask him and he laughs and says no, not at all. It's more of a constant need of reassurance of being loved since my dad wasn't a huge part of my life and my mom sent me here to follow her new husband.

Sounds like attention whore to me but I'm not going to argue, I do like the attention.

"You should be a freaking therapist or something." I tell him, my head is spinning from all of this. "How are you not with anyone? Most girls would be all over this I know your deepest feelings stuff."

"It's one of those except her things." He says and I'm confused again.

"Except who?" I ask.

"Look you don't like her and neither do Jake or Quil and I don't want to hear crap about it. I shouldn't have said anything. Everyone thinks she's a bitch and she is really but it's because her life was turned upside down and no one knows or cares and it's how she copes." He tells me and he looks really sad, I feel bad but I push.

"Is she single?" I ask and he says yes.

"Then you should go for it even if we don't like her. Don't say anything to Jake or Quil until you have to. Even if she's a bitch the only person who really needs to like her is you." I tell him.

"It's Lauren." He looks at me to see my reaction.

"Oh… why?" I ask him trying to not sound judgy. But Lauren isn't just a bitch; she's like the queen of bitches.

"In high school before you were there she was sweet and quiet and no one really noticed her. Then she started going out with an older guy and she got pregnant and he dumped her and her parents were going to force her into adoption but she lost the baby. The whole thing really screwed her up. So now she's a bitch because she fell for a guy who used her and the whole town thought she was a slut." He tells me.

Wow. A day of crazy revelation's.

"You should go for it Embry." He smiles and says he'll think about it.

He points down the road and I look up to see Quil and Jared walking towards us holding the girls. Quil also has a bucket and I'm pretty sure we now have a pet frog.

Lacy squirms out of his arms and runs to me yelling ribbit, ribbit. I just laugh at her and scoop her up in my arms and kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV (Lacy-age 3)

I'm having lunch with Emily and Leah and Kim while all the guys hang out at the house with the kids. Just as our food comes Quil calls and I answer knowing he wouldn't call without a reason.

He tells me Lacy fell from the monkey bars, he's taking her to the ER.

"I have to go, Leah can I take the car, I'm sure someone can come pick you up. I'm so sorry." She hands me her keys and then asks why I have to leave so suddenly.

"Oh right, Quil is taking Lacy to the ER, she fell from the monkey bars." I'm shaking and crying, what if she's really hurt?

"Hey, you can't drive. We'll take you and drop you off. I'm sure she's fine." Emily tells me.

Leah gets the waiters attentions and pays the bill really fast and then we head the hospital.

As soon as we get there I find out her room # and rush in to see her.

"Oh I'm glad you're here, she's been crying for you. I am so sorry Bells." Quil tells me as soon as I walk in.

"Mommy, hurts!" Lacy screams.

I sit by her and kiss her head and tell her the doctors are going to make it better.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask Quil.

"It's my fault, I knew she was up there but we playing football and I was watching her but I didn't think she could get hurt from that low down. I should have been standing with her." He looks like he's about to cry.

"Baby, chill out. I let her do the monkey bars by herself all the time while I'm gardening. She can go all the way across by herself; she does it all the time. It was an accident." I tell him.

"I should've been there; I should've been there to catch her." He tells me.

"Quil, she's so active and fearless, she's going to get hurt sometimes. Baby she's your kid. I'm surprised we made it this long with her climbing chairs to climb cabinets and jumping out her crib. It's just a broken arm. She's going to be fine."

The doctor comes in and tells her she's going to have to be a cast for at least 6 weeks. This should be fun.

After hours we go home with a very exhausted and cranky Lacy.

We walk in and Jake and Leah are cleaning everything up from earlier.

"Hey Lacy, how you feeling baby girl?" Leah asks her.

"Bad." She whines.

"Come on Lacy, let's get you to bed." I pick her up and she screams daddy come too! So he follows us up.

After we put her down we go and help Jake and Leah clean up.

"You didn't have to stay but thanks." I tell them.

"We didn't want you to have to do it and everyone else had a kid to put to bed. But we don't mind really." Jake tells me.

"Embry doesn't have a kid to put down." Quil tells him.

"Yeah well he might as well with Lauren. She's whines likes one and she's completely useless. I really don't get why he's still with her." Leah answers back.

"Because he loves her and they fit. I mean yeah she's annoying as hell and she hates me but she needs someone patient and more sensitive than a normal guy. And he needs someone he can over-love and protect. That's her." I tell them.

"I really don't get why you defend her babe, she really does hate you. She only came today because you were gone." Quil tells me.

"She doesn't have to like me, she loves Embry and he loves her. That's all that matters. I'm going to go to bed." I kiss Quil good night and lay down.

I hate talking about Embry and Lauren. It was me who convinced him to ask her out. It was me who got Quil and Jake to leave him alone about it. It was me that said yeah I understand when he told me he couldn't hang out with me alone anymore because Lauren is jealous. I was me that said I understand when he started hanging out with us less and less and then only when it was just Quil and Jake.

He seems happy and it's not like I need him. I have lots of other friends. I just thought I meant more than that to him.

Lacy starts crying so I get up to check on her and give her some Tylenol.

"Sleep with you mommy." She tells me so I carry her back with me.

"Daddy?" She asks.

"He's with Jake and Leah baby, he'll be here soon." I tell her and she curls up next to me and falls asleep.

Quil comes in and kisses her on the head and moves her unto her pile of blankets on the floor, this is pretty routine.

"You know he still loves you right?" He asks.

"I don't want to talk about it. He picked her, were not friends." I tell him.

"Fine, then you're really not mad at me for letting Lacy break her arm?" He asks.

"If I had been here with her would you have been mad at me?" I ask him and he says no of course not. "Then why should I be mad at you?"

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

"Can I at least be sorry she got her fearlessness from me?" He asks.

"Yes I do blame you for that."

He laughs and kisses me goodnight and we fall asleep only to wake up with Lacy in the middle of us as usual.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It's been a morning of no Lacy you cannot jump off the couch and over the coffee table. Why do we even have a coffee table with this child? No Lacy we cannot go swimming. Why? Because your arm is broken and it can't get wet. Please stop climbing the curtains Lacy. Not sure why we have those either.

"You want to go see daddy? You can pick new flowers." I ask her, anything to get her out of the house.

"Yay! Daddy!"

I tell her to go find some shoes and she's running upstairs when the doorbell rings.

"Hey." Embry tells me quietly.

"Um you shouldn't be here. I'm all alone, not sure I can be trusted not to lure you into bed." I tell him a bit more bitterly than I meant.

"I broke up with her."

"Oh. Well, we're just about to go to the shop so…" I tell him. I'm sorry he broke up with her but he made that not my problem when he picked her over me.

"Because of you."

"What the hell are you talking about Embry?"

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. And then we were talking about the guest list and she said you couldn't come, we got in a big fight about it and then I broke up with her." He explains.

"What makes you think I would have even wanted to come? I am not a part of your life anymore. You're Quil and Jake's friend now and that's it." I tell him.

"Bella, I thought you understood." He tells me hurt.

"Understanding and being OK with it are two different things. I was pretty OK with it when she didn't want you with me alone, I know not everyone is like me and Quil, but when it started affecting the time I could spend with Quil and Jake that was not OK." I tell him.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to Quil? He would have picked you."

"Then I wouldn't have been any different than her. I have friends that he doesn't so it's not like he can't friends that I don't and I'm not so insecure I need him to spend all his time with me. It just hurts that you picked her over me after I'm the one that talked you into asking her out and got them to leave you alone about it. So go get her back and marry her without me there." I tell him.

"I'd rather have you back."

"It's too late for that, I have to go now, I told Lacy we could go to the shop." I tell him as Lacy comes running to the door with her shoes on.

"Hi Em, we're going to see daddy and pick flowers! See my cast. It's green. I can't climb, or swim. Cos I broke my arm." He pretends to be all interested until I finally get her out the door and in the car. I drive away without saying anything to Embry.

Once we get to the shop Lacy runs in looking for Quil.

"Daddy!" She screams when she sees him. People look at her but luckily she's adorable so they tend to just smile more than being bothered by her being a loud little crazy person.

"Hey baby, what you doing here?" He asks her.

"Getting flowers!" She screams.

He kisses me and then asks what's wrong. I don't want him to worry about it or get mad at Embry or anything so I try to play it off but he knows me too well for that.

"Embry came by right before we left. He asked her to marry him and she said yes but then they broke up over me coming to the wedding or not. I told him he shouldn't have because I'm not important to him anymore. Then I drove off with him standing there. It's been 2 years; he can't just expect me to pretend he didn't choose her over me and pretended I didn't exist for all that time." I tell him trying not to get overly upset about it. I've accepted that he is no longer a part of my life a long time ago.

"Bells, I'm not telling you what to do or anything but I didn't even know about any of that and I don't think Jake did either. So that means he came to you first. Embry never stopped caring about you. Come on let's get Lacy flowers. You know eventually you're going to run out of room for new stuff and you're going to have to find a new way to distract her?" He laughs changing the subject from Embry.

"In 2 years she'll be in school." I tell him. Then I will only have to keep her from destroying the house in the afternoons. Plus normally we go to the beach or the park. Her broken arm is driving me nuts.

Quil helps Lacy pick out flowers she wants and then takes them to my car.

"You wanna go to lunch? Blake can handle everything for a while and I assume Embry is coming in today. He's been bailing on me a lot. At least I know why now. I feel bad that he didn't tell me. I mean I hate Lauren but I never say it to his face." He asks me after he puts everything in my trunk.

"Yeah let's go but no more talking about him please?"

"Sorry Bells, where do you want to go?"

"See Leah!" Lacy demands. Leah works at the diner. The only really options are the diner, a bakery/coffee shop and a donut shop.

"I guess we're going to see Leah." I tell him laughing.

"Hey guys." Leah says as we walk in and sit down. "Hey baby girl, you want chocolate milk?" She asks her and Lacy shakes her head yes almost frantically.

It's slow right now because it's actually past lunch time so Leah sits down and talks to us while we eat out lunch.

Lacy adores Leah; I think she would live with her if given the option.

Quil says something stupid to Leah and she smacks his arm when I notice the ring.

"Holy crap Leah." I squeal as I grab her hand.

"Oh right… we were going to tell everyone this weekend when you all came over the watch the game." She says happily.

We both tell her congratulations.

Quil's phone rings and he looks at it and says he'll be right back.

"I gotta go Bells, Embry was in an accident, he's in the hospital." He tells me when he comes back.

"Oh, oh OK. Keep me updated OK?" He says yeah I will.

"Go Bella, I'll keep Lacy. We're slow, my mom won't care." Leah tells me and I look at Quil and he says yeah let's go.

"Thanks Leah, we'll see you in a little while OK Lacy, be a good girl." I tell her and we hurry off.

Once we get to the hospital and to his room he's asleep but the nurse says he's fine, besides a broken rib and probably some whiplash.

"Are you OK baby? He's fine." I ask Quil.

"It could have been so much worse." Is all he says.

"I know baby, but he's fine." I tell him again.

"You have to forgive him Bells." He tells me.

"No way, he's fine! I am not forgetting he treated me like no one for 2 years because he can't drive!" I yell at him. "I'm going to get Lacy, call me when you're ready for me to pick you up."

"Babe you are way overreacting. What is your problem?" He asks.

"Nothing is wrong with me; I'm just not going to forgive him over some stupid nowhere near death experience." I tell him.

"She doesn't have to forgive me. She's right. I treated her like crap, take her home. I'm fine but I do kind of need you to come pick me and take me home." Embry tells him.

"Seriously Bells?" Quil asks me. I huff and then tell him we can stay and see how long it's going to be.

3 hours later we take Embry to our house because he's not supposed to be alone for the first night. Yay.

Once he's sleeping Quil and I argue over him.

"He could have died Bells; you cannot hate him so much that it means nothing to you." He yells at me.

"A lot of people almost die all the time; I'm not out making friends with all of them." I scream back.

"He was one of your best friends!"

"Until he picked her." I whisper.

"Until he decided to pick you."

"It's too late. I'm sorry he's hurt and he can stay as long as he needs to but that's it. I'm going to bed."

"Can I come with you?" He asks.

"Of course you can." I tell him grabbing his hand and dragging him after me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He tells me.

"I'm sorry too and I'll try to be nice to him."

"I love you Bells and I know you love him."

Yeah we'll see about that.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

The next day Quil has to get up and go to the shop leaving me with Embry. Yay. He is still out; they must have given him some good stuff.

"Be nice to him babe, please?" He asks before he leaves and I tell him I will try but no promises.

I get up and make Lacy breakfast and ask her what she wants to do today. After telling her no swimming still and no lion chasing she decides she just wants to watch Princess movies all day.

That lasts 15 minutes.

"I'm bored mommy, can we go the park? I climb the stairs." She asks meaning she won't try to climb up the side with her poor broken arm.

"Fine but only after Embry wakes up, we can't leave him here. Do you want to paint?" She gets all excited so I cover the kitchen table with paper and give her paints and a brush that doesn't get used.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it to Lauren. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Is he OK?" She asks quietly.

"Because of the wreck or because you're a bitch?" I ask her.

"From the wreck." She whispers.

"He has a broken rib, he's got pain killers and he's asleep in the guest room. I will tell him you stopped by even though I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be broken up. I forget the reason? Oh wait it's me."

"Can you blame me?" She asks seriously. Um yes I can blame you.

"Can I blame you for being a bitch? Actually yes I can." I tell her.

"Oh come on. You move here and every boy in the school is all over you and then you start hanging out with Jacob and Quil and Embry who are like some of the hottest guys ever, not to mention Jessica has been in love with Quil since middle school. Do you have any idea how many nights I spent listening to her crying over him and you? She still wants him; she would leave Mark in a second for him. You have everything Bella; I didn't want you to have my boyfriend too."

"But he was my friend before he was your boyfriend. And not just a friend, he was one of my best friends, he was the one who held me when I cried when I thought my mom loved my step dad more than me, he's the one that talked me through my last minute freak out 10 minutes before my wedding., he was the first person to hold Lacy besides me or Quil after she was born. I love Embry and you took that away from me because you're a jealous little bitch." Whoa. I'm usually much nicer than that.

"I didn't want him to cheat on me with you." She tells me and I laugh.

"It was never like that between us like that."

"Have many times were you two at the beach with his arms wrapped around you?" She asks.

"How many times was my husband there? Embry is very loving and protective. He loves me, or he used too but it was never like that. I love Quil but Embry always made me feel… safe I guess. And then he told me about his feelings for you and how he wasn't going to go for it because none of us liked you and I convinced him it didn't matter. And then you steal him from me. Go away Lauren, I'm sure you kept his #, Call him and stay the hell away from my house." I tell her and then slam the door in her face.

Lauren pisses me off more than just about anything but I haven't been this mad since… since I was pregnant with Lacy and Quil wrecked my car. I didn't even like the car.

Yeah, I'm going to have to think about that later…

Lacy is still painting so I start cleaning up from breakfast when Embry comes up beside me and starts helping.

"Go away." I whisper.

"I heard everything. I am so sorry Bells… you have Quil and Jake has Leah and I love you but I was always the extra person and I love Lauren, I really do. But I shouldn't have let her talked me into giving you up."

"But you did and now it's too late but you still love her and she loves you so just go get her back and we can go back to the way things were."

"I want you back, you're more important to me than she will ever be. That's why I broke up with her; it's not fair to her."

"What are you talking about Embry?" I ask him really hoping he's hopped on pain meds.

"Don't look at me like Bells; I'm not trying to steal you away or anything. He's my best friend, I wouldn't do that." Somehow that answer doesn't make me feel better.

"But if I wasn't with him then…"

"No! I don't mean it like that. You're my family like Jake and Quil. And you're not supposed to turn your back on family ever for any reason."

"What am I supposed to do Embry? Just forget that for the last 2 years you pretended I don't exist?" I ask him trying not to cry.

"Maybe start with letting me do the dishes. I'll be gone in an hour and then… I'll wait for you; I'll wait and just hope that one day you can forgive me."

"Quil is right, I do still love you but you hurt me and it wasn't like a one-time thing. It killed me every time I knew Quil and Jake were with you and I couldn't go because I meant so little to you that you let her make the rules."

"Why aren't you mad at them?" He asks and I look at him like he's insane. Like is he seriously trying to blame them?

"Embry I had to convince both of them it was OK, of course you wouldn't know that. In the beginning it was both Quil and Jake but then Jake kind of accepted the whole thing but I had to convince Quil it was OK every single time he went out with you. And the party at our house the day Lacy broke her arm? I'm the reason he even let her come. Shit, I'm the reason he even let you come."

Lacy comes running to me and covers me in paint with her paint covered hands and thankfully ends this conversation. I tell Embry I'm going to clean her up and take her to the park. He doesn't have to be gone when I get back but I'm far from back to where I was.

I will probably never be back to where I was.

_A/N I'm not really sure where this story is going because it's writing itself completely different from the original idea so if anyone has any ideas for it let me know! _

_Also… _

_Should Embry get back with Lauren? _

_And… _

_Should Bella forgive Embry? _


	12. Chapter 12

Quil's POV

If timing is everything than we suck. Seriously. Jake's like let's go to Vegas the weekend before I get married. Leah and Bella are fine with it so we go. Embry doesn't come since it turns out Lauren was pregnant when they broke up and after she had the baby she handed her over to Embry and left town.

Bella takes care of her when he works even though she hasn't completely forgiven Embry. She wants to she just can't get over how much he hurt her. But she didn't feel comfortable with her and Lacy alone for the whole weekend.

Bella is pregnant with a boy, due in a month. She's about as excited as she was when she first found out about Lacy.

So not at all.

I didn't want to leave but she insisted and Embry promised to watch out for her as much as she will let him.

So not at all.

Except she does let him take Lacy whenever he wants so she can rest. He had to beg her for that much. I'm pretty torn on the issue. She's my wife and I love her and she gives so much for other people. But he's like a brother to me and he dumped the bitch and has done everything he can to get Bella to forgive him. He even let Lacy name his daughter. Her name is Ariel Belle… We call her Ari.

Back to Vegas, we've been here for 6 hours when Embry calls saying Bella is in labor and it's moving quickly and she's refusing to let anyone in the room because she hates him, my mom is too touchy and her dad, in her words… just no. Emily and Leah are out of town visiting Emily's mom.

Yeah that sounds like her, I tell Embry to let me talk to her and she screams that she hates me for going and then bursts into tears and tells me she loves me. She's sobbing and rambling that she loves my mom but she's so touchy and she doesn't like to be touched and her dad can't see her like that and no one but me knows what to do and she can't do this alone.

"Babe, Embry knows you almost as well as I do. I know you're still mad at him but he'd be good with you. He knows when you like to be held and when to back off. I don't want you alone." I try to convince her and she agrees though very reluctantly.

She gives Embry the phone back and he promises to take care of her. When I hang up Jake is looking at me like I'm insane.

"What?" I ask him already trying to figure out what we need to do to get home.

"You just convinced your wife to let a man that is in love with her to be there with her while she has your baby." He tells me like I'm dumb.

"Yeah he loves her; I think maybe it's more to do with seeing her with Ari than anything. He loves her so much that he would never do anything to hurt her. Like try to steal her away from me while she's in labor. He knows he has no chance just like I know he has no chance. He can't help being in love with her and all he wants is what they used to be." I tell him and he looks unconvinced but I know it's true.

Bella loves Embry too but in a different way. More like if I didn't have a superhot husband I would probably agree to raise our children together way. He makes her feel safe when she gets all crazy about things.

"You're not normal. I could never let her be around him alone knowing that if you didn't exist he would be doing everything he can to get with her." He tells me.

"And that's why it's a good thing you're not with her. She hasn't changed; I'm not going to make her be not her."

Jake was once in love with her too, maybe not quite as much as he loves Leah though. I wasn't going to go for her because of Jake but when she kissed me I wasn't going to not kiss her back. Jake was pissed at us both but he finally told me it had more to do with him not wanting her to be stuck here.

She never was. I told her I would follow her anywhere but she told me after constantly moving with her mom this felt like home, she probably would have stayed here anyways and I know she's happy. With me and Lacy and our whole life. Women have been telling from the beginning she's cheating on me with Jake or Embry, I think at one point even her dad thought she was with Jake behind my back. But I have never doubted her and I'm not going to start now.

Bella likes attention, Embry thinks it's because she was pretty much neglected as a child and then ditched by her mom for a man. Charlie is a good dad but she only spent the summer with him and from a really early age she learned how to hide her mom's being a crappy mom.

We pack our stuff up really quickly and then head to the airport to get on the next plane.

I call Embry right before I get on the plane and he says they are making her push now.

On the plane Jake tells me he's sorry for trying to make me doubt them but I tell him not to worry about it. I know I'm not like other people and I really don't care.

As soon as we land I call Embry and he tells me they are both fine but she is very upset I'm not here. I finally think to ask where Lacy and Ari are and he tells me Lacy is with Charlie and Ari is with his mom. Emily and Leah are on their way back and my mom and Kim are in the waiting room but she won't let anyone in until I get there unless it's Emily or Leah.

I tell him I want to talk to her but she's too hard for me to understand anything so I tell her I will be there in about an hour hopefully and hang up.

After what seems like forever I finally get to her room and I walk in to her sleeping with Embry holding my son.

He gets up and hands him to me telling me he's sorry for holding him before me but Bella cried hard until she was so exhausted she couldn't wait anymore. She's only been asleep a few minutes.

"It's OK; you know I trust you more than just about anyone with her and Lacy and now him. Did she mention any names?"

"She was mumbling Derek in her sleep but she was also mumbling don't die so I think she might have been thinking about Grey's Anatomy." He tells me laughing but seriously. She probably wants to name him Derek after that Derek.

"She let you help her?" I ask him.

"Yep. She told me to do what I knew she needed me to do like I used too. I'm not really sure what she meant but I knew what she needed."

"She meant like when she cried for a month because she thought her mom hated her and you held her and made her eat and constantly reminded her that we all cared about her and when you convinced her she wasn't crazy for getting married when she's 19 and how you helped convince her she wouldn't be a crappy mom like her mom. That's what she meant." I tell him and Jake is just shaking his head but the thing about that is Jake was her best friend back then when we barely knew her but somehow Embry knew exactly what she needed when Jake had no idea. I was instantly in love her but I like I said, I stayed away for Jake but back then I wondered if Embry would do the same. Turns out he had no interest in her like that then but he loves her more than probably anyone except for Ari.

"Thanks Embry for taking care of her. I assume she'll forgive you now but it is Bella so…"

"She already did but I don't think we'll ever be back to where we were before. I think she'll always be a little bit afraid I'm going to hurt her again." He tells me.

"Well she's not stupid. I'm sure she knows how you really feel about her. Of course she's going to keep her distance." Jake snaps at him and I tell him to shut up. Now is not the time for this, I'm not sure there is a time for this.

Embry leaves to check on Ari and Jake leaves to check on Lacy. Charlie is good with her but she's a wild child and only Bella can handle her alone for long periods of time.

I hope this one is calmer. Derek? I don't hate the name, I even kind of like it. But do I really want my kid named after a Grey's Anatomy character? He's not even her favorite character, if anything I would think she would want to name him Alex.

He starts crying and she wakes up confused but when she sees me she smiles and says I love you.

"I love you too babe, I'm sorry I wasn't here for this." I tell her leaning down to kiss her and then sitting next to her.

"It's OK; I practically forced you into this trip. Poor Jake, his tripped was ruined. Where is Jake? Where is Embry? He was so good to me, I feel bad for holding on to being mad for so long. I forgive him but I think he's in love with me." She rambles and I'm glad she's not mad at me.

"He is but you know he would never do anything about it right? Unless maybe I die and then you should totally go for it."

"Not funny. Give me my baby." She demands.

"Derek?" I ask handing him over.

"I never said that to anyone…" She tells me completely confused and I laugh telling her Embry heard her mumbling in her sleep but he wasn't sure if she was talking about baby names or Grey's Anatomy.

"Um maybe a little bit of both…" she admits.

"He's not even your favorite." I point out and she laughs and says yeah but he just doesn't look like an Alex.

"I like Derek." I tell her and she smiles.

"I'm having my tubes tied." She tells me and I laugh and tell her that's probably a good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"I'm not going daddy." Lacy tells him and he looks at me like please don't me make her.

"Baby you have too. I'll pick you up right after OK?" He tells her and she bursts into tears.

It's her first day of school.

"If you make me go I'm never going to talk to you again." She tells him determined. He looks at me again.

"Lacy what is your most favorite thing to do?" I ask her.

"Eat ice cream on the beach." She tells me without even thinking about it.

"And who takes you to eat ice cream on the beach?" I ask her.

"Daddy."

"And do you think Daddy is going to do that anymore if you stop talking to him?"

She looks at him and he shakes his head no.

"But I'm scared." She pouts to him.

"It's going to be so much fun Lacy. Everyone is scared on the first day and I promise I will pick you up and we can do anything you want this afternoon." Quil tells her.

"Anything?" She asks and I look at him warning him he better say no.

"Depends on what anything is Lacy. What do you want to do?" He asks her.

"I want to go to your store and buy new flowers for my garden, plant them, and then go see Aidan and then make popcorn for dinner and then eat ice cream on the beach." She tells him, she's smart; she's going to milk this for all it's worth. Aidan is Jake and Leah's 3 month old son.

"We can go to the shop, I will call Jake and Leah to see if we can see Aidan and you can either have popcorn for dinner or ice cream on the beach." I'm surprised he didn't just say yes.

"Pizza for dinner?" She asks and he says yes.

"Fine, tell mommy and the babies bye now, we have to go." She hugs me and Ari and Derek good bye and follows him out.

She's good; she talked him to flowers, baby seeing and pizza for dinner followed by ice cream on the beach for doing something she's been looking forward to doing for months. That's my little girl.

"Mama, out." Derek demands and points at the door. He unfortunately is just like Lacy. Always busy and completely fearless. Luckily, unlike her he does nap and he doesn't scream at bedtime.

"Out Bells." Ari agrees pointing at the door. She is nothing like my children. She's calm and quiet and extremely cautious.

I find both of their shoes and we go play in the backyard with Derek climbing everything he can climb and Ari sitting by the garden watching the butterflies.

"Da!" Derek screams after being outside for a little while.

I turn around and smile at Quil who is supposed to be at work.

Derek and Ari both run after him and he scoops them both up, kisses him and puts them both down.

"What are you doing here baby? I thought you were working until you pick up Lacy." I tell him.

"That little girl played me. She ran out of the car all excited this morning." He tells me laughing. "Anyways we figured you would be a nervous wreck today so I came home to be a nervous wreck with you. Did you eat?" I shake my head no; I'm so busy running after Derek I forget to eat most days until they are napping. "Let's take them to the diner, call Leah, and see if she wants to come."

He watches the kids while I run in and call Leah and she jumps at the chance to see people. Jake works a lot and she kind of got forced into staying home since it would cost more to have someone keep Aidan than she makes working. I feel bad that I can't keep him but between my 2 and Ari I don't have the energy.

We pack the kids up and head to the diner and it's kind of nice without having to chase both Derek and Lacy. Ari just sits in her seat and babbles at people and points at Aidan and says baby over and over.

"So how's it going Leah?" Quil asks her and she says it sucks being stuck at home all the time.

"I felt like that with Lacy at first too Leah, but you can always come hang out with me. I know it's not super exciting but it's better than being alone."

"I know but sometimes I'm too tired to even get dressed."

"Well then we will come to you, but you need to find something you like to do at home. I mean the kids keep me busy but when I can garden and paint. And once Aidan is older you'll get into a groove that works for you. And if you still really hate it then I will keep him so you can go back to work."

Aidan starts crying and I pick him up and rock him in my arms. He's cute but I don't really miss this age. I like the age Ari is at now and above. Ari is at the age where she is starting to be able about to tell me what she wants instead of just crying and letting me play a guessing game. Derek is still a guessing game.

After breakfast we all head to the beach. Quil ends up taking care of Aidan while Leah and I take Derek and Ari to the water. I think he does miss the little bitty age.

"Castle Bells." Ari demands so we sit and build castles while Leah chases Derek up and down the beach. I told her I could do the chasing but she told me she was happy to have a reason to move. She needs to snap out of this funk if she's going to be happy at home I think.

After about an hour Embry shows up and Ari runs to him.

"Hey slacker whose running the shop?" I ask him laughing as he tries to shake the sand off Ari.

"Blake for a couple of hours. Lacy starting school made me think about Lacy at this age and how it seems like it wasn't that long ago and I missed her." He tells me kissing her head before setting her down. She chases after Derek.

"I met someone Bells." He tells me watching her.

"Like a girl?" I ask just to make sure. He laughs and says yes. "Oh details please!"

"Her name is Stacy; I met her at Ari's doctor's appointment a month ago. She has a little boy who is a few months older than Ari. We've talked on the phone a lot and met at the park with the kids a couple of times but I asked her out for this weekend. Can you keep Ari?"

"Um, of course!" I tell him excitedly. I thought he would never date after Lauren since the only person he seems to have interest in is me.

"Thanks Bells."

Ari asks him to sit in the sand with her and he does even though I know he was planning on going straight back to work. He's a good dad and he would be such a good husband to someone.

Since Leah still seems to be enjoying chasing Derek I sit with Quil and Aidan.

"I miss this age. Look how cute he is." He tells me with that look in his eyes.

"If you want another one you're going to have to get it with someone else." I tell him laughing.

"Maybe she'll give us Aidan." He jokes but I'm thinking she might at least trade for a while.

"Embry met someone, their going out this weekend. Hopefully if it goes well she doesn't end up hating me."

"Lauren only hated you because she was jealous and you and Embry aren't like you used to be."

"Yeah but I do practically raise his daughter. What if she wants to take Ari and raise her like her own daughter?" I ask him.

"Bells, isn't that what you want for them?"

"I don't want to lose Ari."

"He wouldn't do that to you, he won't make the mistakes he made with Lauren. And he wouldn't do that to Ari, whether you have her most of the time or not we're still important to her."

After he sits with Ari and builds her sandcastle after sandcastle he picks her up and brings her to us.

"I have to leave now since I'm going to have to go home and change. I'll see you tonight baby girl." He tells Ari kissing her good bye.

He tells us bye and I tell Quil we should probably pack up and head home before Derek and Ari get too tried. If they get too tired they scream and fight and cry at naptime.

"Do you want us to take Aidan home today Leah? Then you could go home and do whatever, or you could come home with us." Quil asks her. I love him, he's the only man I know who would offer to take someone's kid home because they can tell how exhausted they are.

"Really? I could go home and like cook or read a book or something. You don't mind?" She asks him super excited.

"Nah, Lacy was asking to see him anyways. Have Jake pick him up tonight whenever." He tells her and she hugs him and practically runs to her car. After she leaves he thinks to ask if I mind.

"Nope that was sweet of you. I love you."

"Yeah I know you do. It's because I'm pretty much perfect."

I smack him and we pack the kids up and head home.

We manage to get all 3 of them to nap at the same time so we the next couple of hours chilling out together. It's weird in the middle of the day.

Just as Derek wakes up Quil has to leave to pick up Lacy and he demands to go.

45 minutes later Lacy bounces in talking about how much fun she had and she's ready to go get her flowers now and she's so happy Aidan is here and she'll see him when she gets back and she drags Quil out the door after so kindly agreeing Derek can come.

After they leave Ari wakes up and Aidan soon after.

"Derek at?" Ari asks me and I tell him he's with Lacy at daddy's store. "See daddy." She demands.

"Nope, not today sweetie, daddy will be here soon."

She starts crying which sets Aidan off crying.

"You're lucky I love you Ari." I tell her picking her up and setting her on the couch and putting on Lilo and Stitch, their current favorite movie and then pick Aidan up and give him his pacifier.

"Hey Bells." Jake calls as he comes in through the kitchen and takes Aidan. "Thanks for offering to keep him for the evening. Leah is exhausted."

"Actually Quil, who as you can see is not here, offered to keep him." I tell him laughing.

"Where is he? And your kids?"

"At the store picking out Lacy's first day of school flowers. They should be back soon with pizza if you want to stay and then Lacy wants ice cream on the beach. We'll probably give her a choice of with or without the babies. Aidan was part of the deal too so you cannot leave until she comes back and sees him."

"Yeah I'll stay if you really don't mind. Leah is enjoying her peace so I'll let her enjoy it a little longer."

"Of course I really don't mind. Embry will probably stay too; he usually does when Ari stays here."

"You're amazing Bells. How do you manage 3 kids every day? Leah is falling apart over just this one."

"We're different people Jake and she'll either adjust to it or she's going to have to go back to work. I told her today I would keep Aidan so her whole paycheck isn't going to daycare. I'm already exhausted and barely alive by the end of the day, one more kid can't hurt."

"Sit, watch Stitch Jake." Ari demands him and he does. She's such a sweet little girl that people pretty much does what she wants. That could be dangerous as she gets older…

Once Quil and the kids get home followed by Embry we eat pizza and listen to Lacy talk more about school. I'm glad she loves it. I always thought I would go back once she started by Derek kind of put that on hold. I guess Ari did too.

"Daddy, I really want to stay here and hang out with Aidan and the babies, can you take me to the beach tomorrow?" Lacy asks him and he tells him of course.

So we spend the rest of evening helping Lacy and the babies plant her new flowers.

I love my family.

Even on the days I'm so tired I think I might not make it through the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Quil's POV

Embry has been dating Stacy for 3 months now and he finally wants to introduce her to everyone. I think he thought since we hated Lauren we'll hate her but we hated Lauren because Lauren was a bitch. Unless this girl is a bitch we'll be fine. He's bringing her here for dinner since Bella offered, actually more insisted to cook.

Now Bella is in the kitchen pacing like a crazy person, scared to death she's going to hate the woman that is going to steal Ari from her. Embry has promised her a thousand times that he'll never take Ari out of his life. Jake, being his always so helpful self pointed out that Embry is still in love with her so of course he's not going to cut her out of his life.

"You need to chill out babe, you're making Ari nervous." I tell her and she looks at Ari who is sitting in her high chair staring at Bella with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Ari. I just worry, you want a cookie?" She asks her and Ari shakes her head yes.

At the mention of cookies Lacy comes running into the kitchen followed by Derek who is covered in play make up and glitter.

"Lacy… what have I told you about using Derek as a doll?" I ask her and she smiles her I never get in trouble smile and says… only when mommy is not here?

Bella glares at me before laughing and handing them both cookies.

"Mommy when is Aidan coming?" Lacy asks and she tells her soon.

Then the doorbell rings and I think that's odd because none of our friends ring the doorbell.

It's Embry and I look at him and can tell he's just really nervous. Him being in love with my wife and her helping so much with Ari kind of makes her liking his girlfriend all that much more important to him. It's just a little bit messed up.

They come in and Ari starts yelling to be let down so he goes to let her out but Bella beats him to it and she comes zooming into the living room.

She yells daddy! and jumps into his arms. Embry introduces Stacy and her son Lucas to everyone and Bella totally fake smiles at her and then makes an excuse to get back into the kitchen.

"Do you think she needs help?" Stacy asks me and I'm thinking probably not from you but Embry tells her to go ask. He is clearly not thinking straight. Bella is kind of protective of her kitchen. Just like she's protective of Ari who she thinks Stacy is already stealing. I look him like what are you thinking? And he just shrugs indicating he is clearly not thinking.

Jake and Leah walk in with Aidan and Lacy goes nuts. She loves Aidan. Jake asks Embry where Stacy is and he tells him she went to see if Bella needed help in the kitchen. Jake mumbles you're an idiot and heads off to the kitchen to make sure Bella doesn't kill Stacy. I take Aidan from Leah and sit on the couch with him where Lacy sits next me to cooing at him and giggling at his cute little faces. I miss this age; maybe I can convince Bella we need just one more. Doubtful but I might try. Jake comes out with look on his face of pure confusion.

"She OK in there?" I ask him and he says yep they're laughing and Stacy is making a cake.

Whoa.

"Looks like you're the idiot." Embry tells Jake and Jake tells him at least the girl I'm in love with isn't in the other room with the girl I'm dating.

"Jake chill please." I tell him. Not the time. Never the time. This whole Embry being in love with Bella has pretty much ruined their friendship which is kind of stupid on Jake's part because she's my wife.

"Jakey, can I keep Aidan?" Lacy asks him completely serious and he laughs and tells her only if she can convince mommy and Leah. So she runs into the kitchen to work on Bella.

We hear Bella and Stacy both laugh and Lacy comes out pouting saying mommy says no.

"Sorry baby girl but maybe he can spend the night one night." I tell her and Leah says anytime. She is adjusting to being at home with him but she's taking college classes online in hopes of eventually getting a better job making it worth it for her to work. She spends a lot of time here during the day.

Ari and Lucas start fighting over a stuffed cat and Lacy grabs the cat from them and yells no fighting making them both cry and Bella and Stacy both run out.

"Sorry mommy." Lacy tells her sweetly and then gives them both different stuffed animals.

Then there is a crashing sound from the kitchen followed by screaming and crying so Bella runs back into the kitchen followed by me and Jake and Embry. Leah and Stacy hold the other kids back.

Derek is sitting on the floor with the broke cookie jar and his stool next to him.

Which means he pushed a chair up to the cabinet, put his stool on the cabinet, climbed up and grabbed the jar off the top of fridge.

Bella grabs him and starts checking for bumps or breaks. He has a huge bump on his head.

"We need to take him to the hospital that was a huge fall. Let's go. You stay with Lacy." She tells Jake.

I tell Lacy good bye and that Derek is going to be fine because she looks terrified.

Embry picks her up and tells her Derek is going to be fine and him and Jake and Leah will stay with her until we get back and they follow us out.

"Mommy wait!" Lacy screams and squirms out of Embry's arms and runs back in the house with Embry following her. A few seconds later she runs out with Derek's monkey, kisses Bella and runs back to Embry.

We get to the ER and after they look him over and run some test and keep him for a couple of hours for observation they tell us he is fine and we can take him home.

We get home and I carry a sleeping Derek to his room and come downstairs to Lacy curled up between Embry and Jake exhausted but awake and Ari crashed on the floor. Leah is asleep on the couch with Aidan on her stomach.

"You didn't all need to stay." I tell them but Jake said that Embry told Lacy they would all stay and they don't mind. Stacy finished dinner and her and Leah cleaned the kitchen and put the leftovers for us in the fridge. She stayed for a while but she felt awkward staying too late since we're not really friends with her.

"I like her." Bella tells Embry. "But if she hurts Ari she will be sorry."

"I know Bella, and she likes you too. Do you mind if I spend the night? I don't want to wake Ari up but I don't want you to have to worry about her either."

"Of course I don't mind, are you staying too Jake?" She asks him and he says no, he's actually just going to take Aidan and leave Leah here. "Come on Lacy baby, you can sleep with us tonight." She tells Lacy picking her up. She kisses me good night and I tell her I will be up as soon as Jake leaves and Lacy.

Lacy asks Bella on the way up if Derek is OK and she tells her yes he's fine, he might be a little extra tired for a couple of days is all.

Jake packs up Aidan's stuff and leaves after waking Leah up just enough to tell her. I have my doubts she'll actually remember.

I tell Embry good night and tell him to wake me up if Leah wants to go back home.

I lay down next to Derek and Lacy mumbles love you daddy.

"No more kids." Bella mumbles and I laugh and lean over the kids to kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"I'll always love you, thank you being there for me and Ari, especially after how I treated you." Embry tells me. He's about to leave for his honeymoon with Stacy. It's been a year since I met her and she's one of my best friends. I still hang out with Emily but our parenting styles are so different it's hard to hang out with the kids, making it hard to hang out at all.

She's kind of like always in her poor kid's face while I'm happy as long as I can see them. Leah is much more like me.

"You've always been there for me too Embry. And I do love you, besides Quil you're my best friend and I want you and Ari and Stacy in my life forever. Now go before she worries. Ari will be fine; you know she's always fine here."

"I've never left her for a whole week before."

"I know but she'll be fine. She loves all of us and I'm pretty sure Lacy is planning on using the fact that Ari is sad to make Quil do lots of extra stuff with them this week." I tell him and he laughs.

He kisses Ari good bye and tells her to be good and tells me he'll call me every night to check on her.

"Yeah you do that but mostly just chill out." I tell him pushing him out the door.

I offered to keep Lucas too but I'm kind happy he's staying with his grandparents. He and Ari fight like crazy and then Derek gets involved because even as young as he is, younger than her, he's very protective of Ari.

I walk back into the house and Ari is whining that she's hungry and Derek is whining that he wants to go outside and Lacy is whining that she misses Aidan.

"Aidan will be here in a little while. Daddy and Jake are going to go fishing so Leah's going to hang out with us." I tell her and then she scowls at me. "What is your problem, child?" I ask her.

"I want to go fishing!"

"Of course you do. You'll have to ask daddy." I tell her and she smiles and says OK. Because we both know daddy never tells her no.

"Come on Ari, let's go make lunch and then we'll sit outside and eat it." I tell her and she runs into the kitchen yelling she wants peanut butter and honey. So gross. That would be my husband's fault. They all love it though.

We're eating on the picnic table on the backyard when Quil and Jake and Leah and Aidan come out. Aidan begs for food so I give him mine.

"Daddy can I go fishing with you and Jakey please?" Lacy asks him with her sweetest voice and her big eyes wide and I try not to laugh at her total overdoing it.

Quil looks at Jake like please don't make me tell her no and Jake laughs at him and tells Lacy of course she can come.

She runs off to get her stuff. Jake goes in after her.

"Baby can you please bring home food tonight? I'm tired and I don't want to cook." I ask Quil.

"Of course I can but are you OK? I don't have to go. Are you sick?" He freaks out.

"Baby I am just tired. You go. Trust me you taking Lacy will make my day much easier." I tell him.

Ari, Derek and Aidan pretty much entertain themselves and without anyone trying to play dress up with them or put make up on them they are generally pretty happy kids.

"You're sure? You've been tired a lot lately. You're not pregnant are you?" He asks it like it would be horrible but I know he would be happy. I wouldn't be not happy; I would just die of exhaustion.

"I highly doubt it. I think it's just that Derek has been extra energetic lately and Ari is going through the whiny phase and Lacy is, well Lacy." I tell him kissing him.

They leave after he asks me a billion more times if I'm sure I'm fine and Jake brings me another sandwich since his kid ate mine.

"Does he always flip like that when you're tired?" Leah asks amused.

"He's been over worried about everything lately. I'm not sure what his deal is. I think it has something to do with Jake and Embry getting more and more bitter towards each other. They're like brothers to him and I think them always fighting just puts him on edge or something. He's been a lot worse since Jake wasn't even invited to the wedding."

"I am so sorry Bella, I've tried talking to Jake about it but he won't even consider letting go of this dumb thing." Leah tells me.

"What is Jake's problem anyways? I mean I could understand if Quil hated Embry but I really don't understand Jake." I ask her.

"Nobody really understands Jake. This could be totally wrong but I think it's because he was your best friend and now he's kind of last of the 3." I look at her confused so she keeps talking. "You were his best friend but when you first moved here you kind of clung to Embry because he was what you needed and while you were clinging to Embry you somehow fell in love with Quil. So Quil is your boyfriend then your husband and Embry is your best friend, the one you run to when you're scared and Jake is just kind of there but not really needed. So then when you and Embry started fighting Jake thought he would be the one you ran to but by then you didn't really need anyone other than Quil and Embry was just kind of a habit you know? And then you forgave Embry and neither you or Quil really care that he's in love with you, which is totally not normal by the way, and Jake kind of feels… I don't know? Screwed over."

"That's a very detailed theory Leah." I tell her a little stunned.

"I spend a lot of time with the subject."

"Well you need to convince him to get over it. Embry having feelings for me never bothered us because we knew he would never do anything about it. Leah I love Jake but lately it feels like I have to choose between him and Embry." I tell her trying not to cry.

"And you would choose Embry. I think Embry is your soul mate in a way. Like Jake is your best friend because you grew up together and you and Quil balance each other out and you love each other and you're awesome together but Embry is the one that always got you. But this really has nothing to do with me so why don't you convince him to get over it? When is the last time you and Jake did anything together, just you two?"

"Um, I really don't remember. But he has you and work."

"Don't blame this one me Bella."

"I'll call him." I tell her knowing she's right.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

After Leah and I talked about Jake and how it affects me more than it affects her I called him and asked him if he wanted to hang out one day, just us. Not even the kids. I could tell he was suspicious but he agreed.

So now Embry is here with all the kids because Quil had clients that only he deals with coming in suddenly.

Jake picks me up and I kiss all the kids and hug Embry and he tells me that if Jake pisses me off he'll kick his ass for me.

"Not necessary." I tell him.

Jake starts driving and I thought we were going to the beach but we're going in the wrong direction.

"Jake?"

"Oh yeah… change of plans. Quil asked me to turn this into a kidnap Bells thing so we're going to Seattle where we will spend the day together like you wanted and then tonight Quil is coming and you're staying for a week. The kids are all taken care of… Embry is taking Lacy and Derek for the nights and then Leah is keeping them plus Ari during the day. That was ,of course, Leah's idea and for the record she cares about you, not Embry. Now on to the reason we're here… things with Embry and I aren't going to get better so plead his case and then we can enjoy the day. I never get you to myself and I want to enjoy the day, not think about him."

"What is your deal with him?" I ask him hoping to make this simple since he clearly knows my motives. Thank you Leah I think.

"My deal? Are you serious Bells? My deal is, he's in love with you and he doesn't even try to hide it. The way he looks at you… I don't understand how you and Quil are just fine with it."

"We're fine with it because Embry is a good person who would never try to steal his best friend's wife."

"What if something were to happen with Quil, like he dies… you know he would do everything he could to get you, even with Stacy in the picture."

"That's not true, he loves Stacy. He would be there for me yes, but I don't think he feels like that about me anymore. But what I don't understand is why you care so much when I don't care and Quil doesn't care and Embry hasn't done anything to deserve this. You're not hurting him Jake… you're hurting me and Quil and if you can't start playing nice you're going to be hurting Lacy and Aidan and Leah because in the end…"

"You'd pick him. I get it, it's never changed." He tells me trying not to sound hurt.

"I just have a connection with him Jake. When we were fighting, I hated it. It hurt so much. It's not like I love Quil though, it's more of like he's my protector, my safe place. I love you too but it's more of "familiar we grew up together" kind of thing." I explain to him, really wanting him to understand.

"Embry told me once that you love everyone you meet, just in different ways. He's right and I don't want to lose you Bells and I don't want to lose Quil and I definitely don't want you and Leah to be put in an awkward position. But I just don't know… you were my best friend and he stole you from me."

"But he didn't Jake; we still hung out all the time until you got back together with Leah and then started working all the time. Us not being as close as we used to be has nothing to do with Embry. Even when I wasn't speaking to Embry we didn't really hang out. I want to be able to have everyone over to my house without worrying about you snapping at him. He doesn't even like you to be around Ari because he's afraid your hate for him will transfer to her but he cares about me enough to let it be until you actually say anything bad to her."

"Bells I don't hate him and I would _never _say or do anything to Ari. I'm so sorry that I overreacted like this. I'll try to make things right with him OK?"

After that's all settled we check into the hotel I am staying at for the next week and then we swim and eat and just hang out for the rest of the day watching movies.

"I miss this Jake, you being you the happy Jake I grew up with. You're so dark and gloomy around Embry." I tell him as we lay on my bed eating marshmallows and chocolate chips.

"I miss you Bells. We're going to fix this. I will make more time to hang out with all of you more and I will make things right with Embry."

"I know it's not all your fault but Embry never wanted it to go this far, and really it is mostly your fault."

He tells me he gets it and he will do everything he can to restore peace to my group. I laugh and tell him it's our group.

"I guess it's dumb for me to think you and Quil would be bothered by him being in love with you when I'm lying in bed with you right now. You two are just weird." He tells me laughing. "You look tired, you should nap, Quil will be here in a couple of hours and he's taking you out. Enjoy this week Bells, don't worry about the kids. Leah might go insane by the end of the week but the kids will be fine."

"I know my kids will be fine but Ari doesn't really know her like she knows me. I mean she knows her but she spends most of her time with me."

"You know eventually they are going to want her to stay with Stacy." He tells me and I tell him I know and I will let it happen without a fight. Stacy is still working right now but they are talking about having a baby and once it's born they want her to stay home.

I close my eyes and what seems like seconds later I hear laughing so I pry them open.

"Hey babe, you've been out for like 3 hours." Quil tells me and he comes to sit with me on the bed. "We missed our dinner reservation but if you feel like it we can get something to eat and then go to a late movie or something."

"I'm sorry; you should have woke me up." I tell him feeling bad.

"Don't worry about, Jake said you closed your eyes and started snoring so I figured you were exhausted. I should have known, I should have made plans for another day. I mean I did make plans for other days, I just shouldn't have made plans for tonight."

Jake tells us goodbye and leaves after promising me again he'll talk to Embry and he'll make sure Leah doesn't go insane with all the kids.

"Since we already missed dinner do you think we can just order something from room service and chill out tonight? I didn't realize how tired I really was."

"Anything you want babe, this is all about you. I know you're exhausted with all the kids and I know this whole Jake/Embry thing has been stressing you out." He kisses me and reaches over to get the menu.

Right I think… it's been stressing _me _out.

"Jake says he's going to make things right with him." I tell him pointing out what food I want.

"I hope he does because it's getting to the point where I don't even want Jake to come over since we have Ari so much, she's little now but she's smart."

We spend the rest of the evening in bed eating and talking and laughing so hard I'm crying. It's nice to be here without having to worry about the kids, even if the worry is always there in the back of my head.

"Their fine Bells, even Ari. She likes Leah and she's a social kid. Funny how you worry more about Ari than our kids. Maybe I should be worried about you and Embry…" He tells me knowing exactly what I'm thinking about it. I smack him and he laughs. He knows why I worry about Ari more. Lacy loves Leah and Aidan and Derek is happy wherever Ari is. I guess more than anything I should worry about poor Leah.

Falling asleep in a bed with just Quil is amazing and waking up in total peace and quiet is even better.

For the next 3 days we spend a lot more time in the room than he planned and in between that we see a movie and eat real food from restaurants without chicken nuggets and see a play and take walks in this beautiful park across the street.

On the 4th day I wake up to him staring at me.

"What?" I mumble half asleep still.

"I miss the kids, even Ari. So I know it must be killing you." He tells me.

"Yeah I was doing pretty good until dinner last night with that little girl next to us but I didn't want to say anything to you because you planned this whole thing."

"Do you want to go home? It's up to you because I did plan this whole week for you. I miss them but I don't spend all my time with them."

"How about we spend like half the day here and then go home?" I ask him. I really do miss them but at the same time I love the peace and quiet.

"Sounds good to me." He kisses me and then we get up and ready for our last day here.

We eat breakfast and then go shopping and then eat lunch and then take one last peaceful walk through the park.

The ride home is just as fun as the whole trip was. Everything is fun with him.

"I love you Quil. I love that you can make me laugh so hard I cry. I love that even when I'm moody and snappy you don't get mad at me. I love how good of a dad you are to Lacy and Derek and that you understand how much Ari means to me. And I love that you're never jealous when most men would be. I love you so much." I tell him crying.

"Don't cry babe, I love you too. You're amazing in everything you do. You take such good care of me and the kids and all our friends even when you're so tired and you're running on coffee and Dr. Pepper. But lately I think you've been trying to do too much or something. I don't know if it's because the kids are getting bigger and more active or the whole Jake/Embry thing but by the time I get home you look like you're ready to fall over and die. So I'm asking you to please take it easy, don't worry so much. Let me make dinner sometimes or tell me to bring dinner home and don't worry so much about the house."

"I'll try and thank you for this week and for being you."

We get home and attacked by kids and by Leah who was right on the verge of going crazy.

Nothing in the world could be better than this.

_A/N my stories are now being beta-ed (is that right? is that even a word?) by allieleigh. She is awesome! _


	17. Chapter 17

Quil's POV (Lacy 10)

Bella is sick with the flu or something else awful. Lacy has swim practice in 45 minutes and Derek has karate in 30 minutes.

In 2 hours Ari has a ballet recital that Derek says he'll die if he misses (I'm pretty sure Ari threatened to kill him) and Aidan's birthday party is in 3 hours.

Bella tried to get up this morning and help but then she puked and I told I will handle it. I might have lied.

I call Bella's dad and ask him to take Lacy to swim practice because she's a lot better at doing what she's supposed to do than Derek but she freaks out and says I promised her we could go shopping for Aidan's present after. Charlie offers to take her and she pouts but says fine.

I tell him I will meet him back here and then get them ready for the party and the recital. Hopefully Jake and Leah won't mind me dropping her off so I can stay with Derek.

I tell her the plan and she's not happy.

"But daddy, the party is going to be so much fun and the ballet is going to be so boring!" She whines. I can't deny the truth in that statement but still.

"Lacy I'm sorry but Embry is going to be recording and Stacy is going to be busy trying to hold down Lena and Marissa and getting Lucas to stay still." I try to reason with her. Lena and Marissa are their 3 year twin girls. "And you know Derek is going to get bored so I have to be there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You'll have fun at the party and then as soon as the recital is over we'll all be there."

"Fine!" She storms upstairs to get ready and I send Derek up to get ready.

Charlie walks in and asks about Bella.

"Whatever it is she's really sick. Fever, puking, she can barely get out of bed. I don't want to leave her alone but I don't really have a choice."

My mom would come if I asked her but she gets sick so easily that I don't want to take that chance.

"Dad?" Derek calls me as he walks down the stairs.

"What Derek?" I ask him trying not to get upset that's he's still not ready.

"Don't be mad but I called Em and he's going to take me to the recital so you only have to be away from mom for my karate. And I could miss just one week, I never miss and I'm one of the best in the class. A week won't hurt. Plus mom is up there puking now and I think she's crying."

"Derek, you shouldn't have called without asking him first."

"But I knew you would say no and then you feel guilty all day because mom is here alone. I'll be good I promise, and I'll help with the girls. Well, I'll help with Lena, Marissa doesn't really like me."

I look at Charlie.

"He should have asked but he has a point, you would have said no and felt bad plus this way Bella doesn't have to be alone." Charlie tells me.

I call Embry to make sure he really doesn't mind, knock on Lacy's door to tell her to hurry up and then check on Bella.

"Go away." She whines.

"Not happening, you're stuck with me all day. Your son is arranged that, your daughter is just moody."

"Misses Aidan." Bella mumbles climbing into the bed and covering up with a bunch of blankets.

She hasn't seen Aidan in a while I guess because of schedules with the kids and us. It's been a couple of weeks and she's used to every couple of days.

"Who's taking the kids?" She asks.

"Your dad is taking Lacy to swim and then I think he's going to drop her off with Jake and Leah and then Derek is going to skip karate and Embry is going to take him to the recital."

"He'll get bored." She tries to argue but it comes out whining.

"He promises to be good and help with Lena." I tell her laughing, Marissa really doesn't like him. "He worries about you Bells." I tell her feeling her forehead and then getting her some Tylenol.

"Sleep babe, don't worry about today. Lacy will get to her party and Derek will get to the recital and Embry will record the whole thing so you can see it and Aidan will get his gift. You're sick, you probably need a doctor but at the very least you need lots of rest."

"You take care of me." She mumbles.

"Of course I do." I tell her kissing her forehead and then making sure Lacy is ready to go.

"How is she?" Charlie asks worried, she doesn't get sick often.

"Hot, really hot. I just gave her Tylenol but I wish it wasn't Saturday. She's so hot and she's puking but I know she's not going to want to go to the ER." I tell him. I really don't like how hot she is. There were a couple of cases of the flu a few months ago not too far away where people actually died.

"Just watch her and her fever gets too high or she pukes for more than 5 times an hour or something… I really don't remember. Call Leah, her mom will know. But anyways if she gets too bad just take her. You want me to keep the kids for the weekend?"

"Yeah that would be great actually; they don't have anything going on tomorrow and that way I can just worry about her." I tell him.

"She's going to be OK isn't she daddy?" Lacy asks me worried.

"Of course baby, she's going to be fine. She just needs lots of rest and quiet." I assure her even though I feel like I could be lying.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you daddy." she whispers hugging me.

"It's OK baby just be good for grandpa. Have fun at the party, his present is on the kitchen table. I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

Charlie and Lacy leave and Derek watches TV while I run between checking on Bella and cleaning the house, if I'm staying home today I am going to disinfect everything. She is taking this hard, I can't even imagine if one of the kids get it.

I convince her to drink small amounts of sprite but she throws it up.

When it's time I tell Derek to get ready and take pictures of him in his suit for Bella.

Embry walks in with the girls and Lena runs to Derek.

"Hey Lena, you ready to see Ari dance?" He asks her picking her up.

"Yeah Ari dance." She agrees.

"Thank you so much Embry, she's really sick."

"It's fine, you need to take care of her. Do you want us to take the kids for the weekend?" He asks and I tell him Charlie already offered at which point Derek says he'd rather stay with Embry and by Embry he means Ari but I tell him that's fine then. "Call me if you need anything." He tells me before grabbing Marissa and leaving.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur of Bella throwing up and cleaning up and checking her temp and trying to get her to drink. By late evening she stops throwing up but her temp is still high.

"Quil?" She calls me softly.

"What babe, what do you need?"

"I want to take a shower."

So I start the water and help her into it and she sits down and just lets the water hit her while I change the bed sheets.

The next day her temp drops back to normal and she's drinking.

Lacy calls to tell me her meet went good and the party was awesome and Derek calls me to tell me that the recital was the most boring thing ever but if was worth it for Ari.

I'm cleaning up the house yet again when Bella manages to walk down the stairs for the first time in 2 days.

Sunday evening Lacy comes home first and she curls up with Bella on the couch. She's such a difficult child sometimes but when it comes down to it she's a good kid. She tells her all about the party and then fishing with Jake and Aidan earlier today.

"How do you feel mom?" She asks her.

"I'm OK baby, daddy took care of me. I'm tired though so you think you can help with dinner and Derek when he gets home?" She asks her.

"Oh course I will. And I will make sure he gets ready for school tomorrow." She offers.

"Thanks Lacy, I'm glad you had fun this weekend. I'm sorry we missed your swim meet and the party."

"Don't be sorry mom, you're sick." Lacy tells her and Bella kisses her on the head.

Soon Derek gets home and he sits with them and tells them all about the recital and swimming with the girls and Lucas all day today.

"Lena follows me around, she's cute but it's annoying but then Ari tells her to stop and she cries and I feel bad and tell Ari to stop yelling at her and then Ari gets mad at me." He tells her and she smiles.

"Ari just isn't used to sharing you, she's a girl. They get upset about dumb things. Trust me." Bella tells him and Lacy looks at her offended.

"Don't worry Lacy, the people that really love you can look past all that. And boys have their issues too. I'm exhausted guys, I'm going to go to bed, be nice to daddy and hopefully I will be OK when you get home after school tomorrow."

I walk upstairs with her and kiss her goodnight and tell her I will pick them up after school and take them to the shop so she can rest more. Of course she argues but she falls asleep too fast to finish.

"Daddy?" Lacy asks as we start dinner.

I look at her and she asks me how old you have to be to fall in love.

"I don't think there is really an age Lacy, why?"

"Well because I think Lena is in love with Derek and I think Ari is in love with Derek and I think that one day it's going to be a lot of drama."

"Lacy they're 3 and 7. I think maybe that is a bit too young." I tell her amused. She has mothers love of bad romance movies.

"But daddy they already fight over him and he and Ari have always ignored the world and now Lena follows him around and Ari gets so mad. And Ari is a happy kid."

"Honey I love you but you think too much, it's not your fault, it comes straight from your mother…" I tell her and she pouts and cuts up cucumbers for a salad.

"How old were you when you fell in love daddy?" She asks.

"I was 16, which is still too young according to a lot of people but with your mom I just knew."

"What if you had met her when you were 3 or 7?" She asks.

I laugh and tell her I probably would have followed her around until she loved me.

"OK Lacy if both Lena and Ari are in love with your brother what happens then?"

"Well Ari is Derek's best friend, he'll defend her against me and Lucas and Aidan but when it comes to Lena, Lena wins. So…"

I think about it and she's not wrong.

"Lena is a baby Lacy, even if they end up together it won't happen for a very long time, go find Derek and tell him dinner is ready."

She runs off screaming his name.

_A/N I suck at timelines so let me know if you think the ages are off. _


	18. Chapter 18

Quil's POV (Lacy 13)

"Daddy can I go to the movies with some friends on Friday night?" Lacy asks and I notice the way she says friends and not Amanda like she normally does.

"What friends Lacy?"

"Um, Amanda and Austin and Zoe and Mark and Jason…" She rushes the names out.

"Sure, do you need me to take you and anyone?" I ask her and she looks at me in shock.

"You're letting me go with boys?" She asks.

"You told me the truth Lacy, so I think you can be trusted. Just know that if you ever feel uncomfortable you can call me or mom and we will come get you. No matter the situation. I love you honey, now do you need a ride?"

"We were planning on walking but if you want to drive that's OK."

I ask her what time the movie starts and since it's summer and the days are long I told her she can walk there but I will pick her up. She's agrees still in shock I think.

"Thank you daddy." She hugs me and runs off.

10 minutes later Bella is yelling at me because I said yes.

"She told me who she was going with babe. She's 13; she's supposed to be dating. And it's a group date."

"You are the worst father ever! Where's all the threats and gun cleaning?" She yells waking up Sara, Jake and Leah's 2 year old and very accidental little girl. Bella jumped at the chance to keep her since all her babies are grown up, she already kept Aidan.

She picks her up and pushes her hair back and whispers in her ear and when she lays her back down she crashes again.

"You are amazing." I tell her.

"You are the least threatening father ever." She whispers but she's still clearly angry.

"You're dad never threatened me." I point out.

"And I got married at 19, pregnant at 22."

"And that was just so awful wasn't it?" I ask her.

"It was hard, and I don't want that for her." She admits.

"Yes it was hard Bells but look at us now. We have everything we've ever wanted, great kids. Great friends and family. You never had to work. We have an amazing marriage, or I thought we did at least. But if you regret it all then I will just go tell Lacy she can't date until she's… what's acceptable to you?" She starts crying and saying she didn't mean it like that.

"Bells don't cry, I love you but I don't regret a single second of our lives and if Lacy finds the boy she wants to marry tomorrow than I would be happy for her. Look at Derek and Lena, they love each other. Are you going to tell them they're too young if they want to get married when they're 18?"

"A lot can happen between now and then. Lena is only 6." She whispers, wiping tears off her face. We never argue.

"Tell that to Lena and Derek." Lena follows him everywhere and throws fits when she doesn't get to talk to him every night and Derek is no less unhappy. Ari is still his best friend but even she understands that Derek and Lena have a connection that she can't mess with.

"Tell them what? That there is a possibility they won't get married? They hardly understand marriage. You and Lacy have this everything is all sunshine and happiness all the time idea but it just isn't true!" She yells and then runs out of the house.

I'm not really sure what just happened. She never walks out on me. Sara starts crying again so I pick her up and hold her until she calms down.

"Where Bells at?" She asks me when she's awake and I tell her I wish I knew. She looks at me with her confused face and asks for a drink.

"Where Lacy?" Sara asks and I yell up the stairs for her. She comes down and I can tell she's been crying.

"You heard the whole fight didn't you baby?" I ask her as she takes Sara.

"I don't have to go, I'm sorry daddy." She tells me.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you. I think mom is going through something. You know she loves you and she wouldn't trade you or your brother or any of the others kids for anything right?" I ask her and she says she did think that, but now she's not so sure.

"I promise you it's true. Can you watch Sara and your brother for a little while? I need to find her." She nods her head yes and hugs Sara to her.

I get in my car but I don't even know where to look. Because we _never _fight. I know she's happy, I know her like I know myself. Something is going on with her.

I call Embry to see if she went to the shop and he says no. Leah and Jake are both at work.

I just sit in the car thinking until Derek gets in.

"Does your sister know you're out here?" I ask him.

"Yep. Dad?" I look at him. "I think she's sick. I heard her talking to someone and she said so it was positive and then she started crying really hard and saying yes she can come in on Monday." Sick or pregnant. Not sure which one she would take worse but something like that would explain her flipping out.

"And she's probably either at the beach where she always takes us or she snuck into your office at the shop, you know Embry never uses it. Find her dad and tell her she made Lacy cry. I'm going back in to help with Sara because Lacy is crying."

We have great kids. I check the beach first, she's not there. So I try to office and Derek was right, she's hiding in the office.

"I figured you would call Embry and he would tell you I wasn't here." She whispers.

"I did and he did but then your son pointed out Embry never comes in here so you could still be here."

"Great I got outsmarted but a 10 year old."

"A 10 year old who loves you and his sister who heard our fight and now thinks you regret her." I tell her and she starts crying all over again. "Derek heard a conversation you were having on the phone, are you sick babe? Or pregnant?" I ask her.

"I was… I was pregnant. I didn't even know until I started bleeding and it hurt so bad. Leah took me to the ER but because it was so early they couldn't tell if I had miscarried or if it was something else so I had to take a test and that was the phone call. I was pregnant and I lost it before I even knew. The tubal came undo I guess. I have to have it redone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it hurt so bad and I didn't want you to suffer. I didn't even tell Leah, I told her it was something else. And the thing is I don't even want another baby so I feel like I don't have the right to feel bad."

I take her in my arms and she breaks down crying.

"Bells I'm going to ask Embry to close early and go stay with the kids OK? Lacy can normally handle Sara but she's really upset. We can stay here or we can go somewhere but you need to be calmer before the kids see you. I am going to ask him to tell them you're not sick though because Derek was worried OK?"

I find Embry and he feels bad that he didn't know she was here. He agrees to closing and going to watch over the kids. He wants to know what's wrong with her but I don't know who or when she wants to tell anyone. He understands and closes up.

"I'm sorry I said all those things. Marrying you and the day the kids were born are the greatest days of my life. I don't regret a single thing. This just makes me think that maybe we've had our share of good and maybe Lacy and Derek won't be so lucky." She tells me as I sit on the floor and she curls up into me.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that Bells. We've had our share of bad too. Life is all about ups and downs. And love is stronger than anything. That's why looking back the bad doesn't look that bad because we always had each other."

"Will Lacy ever forgive me?" She asks brokenly.

"She will but I think they both need to know what happened because this isn't something you're just going to forget or get over. Please don't ever keep things from me anymore, I know you were trying to protect me but I should've been there for you."

"I'm so sorry."

I hold her for a long time until she decides she's OK to go home.

We get home and Jake is there cleaning Sara up from dinner. Derek runs to Bella and hugs her but Lacy runs upstairs. I tell Bella I will go talk to her.

"Is everything OK Bells?" I hear Embry ask her but I don't hear her answer.

"Go away!" Lacy screams when I knock on her door.

I walk in and she rolls over in her bed.

"Honey listen, mom didn't mean any of those things. She had something bad happen to her and she hide it from us to protect us and it kind of messed up her… outlook maybe? She does not regret you; she had it in her head that everything good we have messed up the chance of good for you and Derek. She's hurting Lacy and she needs you to forgive her." I talk to her back until she turns over.

"Is she OK?" She asks concerned but still hurt.

"No, but she will be with a lot of time and our support." I tell her honestly. Lacy is smart and she's old enough to handle the truth. I'm not so sure how Derek will take it. "Come downstairs please, she wants to tell you and Derek what happened and I think she's going to tell Jake and Embry too."

She follows me down where Bella is sitting on the couch holding Sara with Derek glued to her side. Aidan is sitting with Jake.

She asks me to tell them so I do and then she apologizes to Lacy who hugs her and cries and then smiles because no one wants Sara to be upset.

"I've never regretted you, I was scared to death and I look back and see things I probably could've done differently but I have never regretted you and I wouldn't change anything about our life." She tells Lacy.

"I love you mom and I'm sorry this happened." Lacy tells her and Derek tells her he's sorry too.

"Thank you guys and I'm sorry I kept it from you and then flipped out and I'm sorry if it takes me a while to get back to normal. I love you both." She kisses them and then hugs Jake and Embry and tells them she loves them and then comes to me. "I love you, thank you for not letting me hide." She kisses me and then says good night to everyone and goes to bed.

Jake asks if she's going to be OK around Sara and Embry points out that Sara probably keeps her busy and sane. Without her she would have a lot of time to dwell on it since Derek and Lacy don't need her constantly.

"OK but let me know if she needs a break. I can take the time off." Jake tells me.

"Or maybe Stacy can keep them. Ari and Aidan get along so good when they see each other." Embry offers and Jake tells him thanks.

Jake takes his kids and leaves leaving just me and Embry and Lacy and Derek.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and watch a movie?" I tell them and they run off after hugging me. I'm not even sure how much they understand but they know that things are going to be different for at least a while.

"How are you?" Embry asks as soon as they are upstairs.

"I don't know really. I mean it's like I lost something I didn't even know I had. Can you be upset about that? I wish she would have told me, I could've been there."

"You can definitely be upset and you can be there for her now, she needs you. Maybe more now than ever before. Take the week off, I can cover the shop. Justin can open or close and Carly has been begging for extra hours."

"Thanks Embry, call me if you need me." He says he will and to call if we need him.

I go upstairs to tell the kids goodnight and to not stay up too late and then lay with Bella. She's asleep but her face is streaked with tears.

I kiss her softly and then lay awake thinking about everything I learned today.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

"How was the movie sweetie?" I ask Lacy after Quil brings her home.

"The movie was OK but then Jason kissed me and it was gross." She makes a disgusted face and I try not to laugh. "Is it always gross mom? I mean you kiss dad all the time. Does it get better?"

"It does Lacy, I promise you. But it takes a lot of practice and it's not something you should practice with just anyone. You should really like the person. Daddy was a terrible kisser for like a year." I tell her and she makes another face.

"I don't think I like him enough to practice with him." Thank goodness for that I think. I am not ready for all of this. But Quil is right, she's a good kid and I think our relationship is good enough for her to know she can come to us with anything.

"You usually don't at 13 baby."

"You met daddy young."

"I know and I'm not saying you won't meet him young, you could meet him tomorrow, I'm just saying don't rush it and really don't even worry about it. You need to be getting ready for bed if you're going fishing with daddy tomorrow. Be quiet please because I think Ari and Derek are already asleep in the game room."

Ari pretty much demanded she spend the night since Derek spends all his time lately with Lena. Lena through a fit but Derek promised he would see her soon. Lacy thinks they're in love and Quil thinks they will end up together just because no one else is going to put up with her throwing fits to talk to him every night, I'm not sure if he's joking or not… I did convince him he shouldn't spend all his time with Lena; Ari is still his best friend. He felt bad once he realized he was ignoring Ari.

"You're OK with your little girl kissing boys?" I ask Quil when she runs upstairs to get ready for bed.

"She said it was gross and she's going fishing with me tomorrow so yeah I'm OK with it." He tells me and kisses me.

"Is Derek going?" I ask him. A free day would be nice.

"No but he is going to the zoo with Embry who is also taking Sara so Aidan can come with us and you and Leah and Stacy are kid free for the day."

"Embry's taking 6 kids to the zoo by himself?"

"Yep, aren't you glad he bought that huge ugly van now? But don't worry, Derek gets Lena and Lucas gets Sara and Ari gets Marissa." He tries to assure me. I'm not worried about the kids though, I'm worried about Embry…

"How are you feeling babe?" He asks sitting down and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sore but I'm OK. I mean sometimes I cry but then I'm OK. I'm going to be fine. How are you? You act like I'm the only one affected."

"I'm fine. I mean it's sad but it's OK I guess. But I don't think Lacy is OK honestly. She asked me in the car what caused it; she wanted to know if she did anything. I told her I don't know what caused it but it definitely wasn't her. I don't think she's convinced though. I'm hoping tomorrow helps her, being with me and Aidan doing something she loves away from all the other kids. I don't know.., maybe it will just help her clear her mind ya know? Plus Aidan always knows when she's upset and can usually get her over it."

"I can't believe my baby went on her first date." I tell him sadly.

"Time flies babe, you were only 6 years older than she is now when you married me." I smack him and tell him that's not helping.

"We have good kids babe, don't worry so much. I know you worry about Derek and Lena spending so much time together as young as they are but right now they just know they want to be with the other person. They don't know what being in love is. They know what love is… they see it all around them. But if when they're older they do fall in love wouldn't it be kind of cool?" He asks.

"It would be cool I guess. As long as it doesn't hurt Ari. But you're right, they're so young. Not worth worrying about…"

The next morning I get up to help everyone get ready and when I finally think I have peace and quiet Leah comes through my door followed by Stacy.

"Um I didn't know we had plans for the day…" I tell them.

"That's so you couldn't cancel them!" Leah tells me like that should be obvious.

"What are we doing?" I ask her.

"We're getting massages and then we're going to go to a really nice restaurant and then we'll probably go to the movies. You've been depressed Bella and you have a good reason but please let us get you out of the house today and take care of you. You've taken care of us since forever. With helping us raising our kids and always being there for us. We love you." Leah tells me and I tell her fine trying not to cry.

My plan for today was to curl up and watch bad TV. This does sound better.

They wait for me to get dressed then we go get breakfast before heading to the massage place. It's really nice hanging out with them, I see them all the time but I don't really get to spend a lot of real time with them.

We catch up on Leah's job and all the cute things the twins do and Lacy's dating.

"I can't believe Quil is so OK with her dating so young. I don't think Embry is ever going to let the girls date." Stacy tells me laughing.

"Bella and Quil have never been normal." Leah tells her laughing. "How many men let their wives spent so much time with other men? When we were younger people used to tell him all the time she was cheating on him."

"And he still flirts to get woman to buy more stuff." I tell her.

"I couldn't do it. I mean I used to be jealous of you." Stacy admits.

"Ha, yeah well I'm glad you didn't let it ruin your relationship like Lauren did." Leah looks at me funny. I guess we haven't talked about Lauren in years. Ari knows Stacy isn't really her mom but she was so little it doesn't really matter. She's asked about her a few times over the years and Embry always just tells her Lauren got scared and left. He doesn't know where she is. He told me once that if Ari is interested in finding her when she's older he will try. Jessica is still around but none of us ever talk to her.

"Weren't you ever jealous Leah?" Stacy asks her.

"No, since Bella got us back together I figured it was safe to assume she didn't want him." Stacy looks unconvinced. "She could have had any of them. She picked Quil." Leah tells her.

"That's not true." I tell them and Leah says whatever.

"It's OK Bella; it was a long time ago. We're all happy. I'm mean we're not all happy all the time but we're mostly all happy." Stacy agrees and we change the subject to Sara's upcoming birthday party.

We finish breakfast and drive to the massage place where we separate for the next hour and a half. During the massage my body relaxes first and then my mind relaxes and I start crying. The girl stops and asks if I'm OK but I tell her I'm fine and to just keep going. I let go of everything I've been holding on to. The guilt of not wanting a baby, the guilt of not telling Quil and hurting Lacy. The fear I have of my babies growing up. All the worry I carry over all the kids all the time. In this quiet room with this stranger doing things that probably should be uncomfortable I let go of things I didn't even know I was carrying around. I might have to do this more often.

After we are all done we go shopping with the agreement that we shop for ourselves, not even looking at anything for the kids. We shop for hours and I buy clothes I desperately needed.

"You have to get out more Bella." Leah tells me as we drive to another store.

"You take such good care of the kids but their older now."

"I don't know what to do when I'm not taking care of someone. All I ever wanted ever to do was teach but then I couldn't leave Lacy and then Ari and Derek and then Aidan. And I love it; I'm happy but now that I only have Sara and I don't always have her I feel like I don't have a purpose anymore."

"Why don't you go back to work Bella?" Stacy asks.

"I don't know, I just never even considered. I only taught for a year. And what about Sara?"

"Sara can go to preschool. And you only taught for a year but the principal is the same principal as when you were there plus he knows you from the kids. You could easily get hired on. And then you wouldn't even miss much time with the kids." Leah tells me and I think about it. I could totally go back to work. I get all excited and I can't wait to talk to Quil.

We get dinner at this really nice Italian restaurant and finally go to the movies.

"Thank you guys for getting me out today." I tell them when they bring me home.

Quil and the kids are watching a movie when I get home and after they go to bed I tell him my hopefully good news.

"I want to get a teaching job." I tell him nervously.

"That's awesome babe!" He tells me happily.

"How was Lacy?" I ask him.

"She's going to be OK I think. We talked about what happened a lot and how it's something that just happened and it's not caused by anything she would have done. She was worried that she might have had a fight with you that stressed you out or something. She worries a lot like her mother." He tells me.

"Her mother is working on it." I tell him and he laughs and we start talking about how things would change if I start working.


	20. Chapter 20

Quil's POV

_A/N the kids ages are Lacy- 15, Derek- 11, younger than he was before, Ari- almost 12, Lucas- around the same as Ari, Aidan- 10, Lena and Marissa-8, and Sara- 4_

It's Saturday and Bella, Leah and Stacy are in the kitchen trying to plan the week out. They do this every Saturday and Embry and I take turns keeping the kids out of their way. He's at the shop today. Jake works most Saturdays. Once Bella started working the 3 of them decided that all the kids would come here after school and Lacy would keep them from killing each other for about an hour until one of the 6 of us can get home after picking up Sara. Then whoever gets home first starts dinner and everyone eats here, helps clean up and then goes home. After their kitchen planning time they all go grocery shopping and they each buy whatever that family is going to make for the week. It works surprisingly well.

"Daddy?" Lacy calls bouncing down the stairs with Sara who adores her.

"What is it Lacy?" She sounds really nervous.

"Um, if there were 2 people in Derek's room and they were kissing or at least attempting, failing miserably I might add, what should I do?" She asks.

"Tell one of their mom's." I tell her and she rolls her eyes then yells Leah! Leah and Bella come out of the kitchen and look at her.

"Ari and Aidan are in Derek's room attempting to make out. Attempting being the main thing here." She tells Leah.

Leah laughs and says she's OK with it as long as Embry doesn't try to shoot him. Embry might try to shoot him. Bella laughs and they go upstairs to hopefully talk to them.

"You're helpful daddy." Lacy tells me sarcastically.

"Not my kids." I tell her and she laughs.

"It will be one day. Lena is making Derek play house with her right now. It won't be long before they add the kissing."

It better be long still. Lena is only 8.

"Have you been kissing anyone Lacy?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes again.

"My friend's dads don't ask them that."

"I'm not them, I love you Lacy. I want to know what's going on in your life and since you don't offer up the information I have to ask."

"No I'm not kissing anyone right now. The only guy I like doesn't even seem to know I exist." She tells me trying to her sadness before changing the subject.

"Mom said we can take down the playhouse and add more garden space. We want more vegetables right Sara?" Sara says yep more veggies and pink flowers. "Can you help us right now and then take us to the store?"

"Lacy mom doesn't have time to keep up the garden right now." I tell her, I don't want it to be one more thing Bella feels bad about slacking on. Not that I think she's slacking, that's all her.

"I've already talked to her; we're going to keep it up. Me and all the kids, who are here all the time anyways. I'm good and Derek and Ari and Aidan are pretty good and Sara and Lena are learning. Lucas and Marissa aren't interested but we don't need them. And I told mom that if it dies it my fault. Please daddy?" She asks knowing I never tell her no.

So I spend the rest of the afternoon with all the kids tearing down the playhouse, it was falling apart anyways and they never use it. Jake comes and helps when he's off work.

Once we're almost done I take the kids that want to come to the shop and Jake finishes the playhouse with the ones left at the house.

Lacy, Sara and Aidan come with me.

"Why did you tell my mom Lacy?" Aidan asks her in the car. So that's why he came and Ari stayed.

"Because you're 10." She tells him simply.

"But I like her." He tells her so seriously.

"I know you do Aidan but you're still 10, so if you're going to do that you need to hide it better." She tells him and glares at me when I laugh.

"Well Ari is mad at you." He tells her. Even though he's a lot younger than her they are still close so I doubt he's mad at her, he's just trying to stick up for Ari.

"Well, tell Ari I could have told Stacy, or did you not notice she wasn't involved?" Yeah that shut him up. Even at 10 he knows to be afraid of Embry.

She smiles at me and I just shake my head. We get to the shop and Lacy takes Aidan and Sara and picks out everything they want while I talk to Embry.

"Really Lacy?" I ask her when she comes up with a whole cart full of stuff.

"I love you daddy." She tells me smiling and I sigh and we take it all.

She still knows how to play me. Not that it's hard.

It's starting to get dark when we get home so I promise her I will work with her all day tomorrow to get everything planted but from then on it's her project.

At dinner that night it's loud and chaotic as usual but everyone is laughing and everyone is happy. Pretty impressive with 6 adults and 8 kids. We don't all fit in the dining room so they kids usually end up eating on the porch.

And then every Saturday when it's time to leave the kids group themselves into groups of 4 (or 4 and 3 if Lacy has plans) and either stay with us or go home with Jake and Leah or Embry and Stacy so every third weekend the adults get the night to themselves.

This is our free night. Sometimes kids end up with their own parents and sometimes not. This time Lacy, Sara, Aidan and Ari go with Jake and Leah leaving Embry and Stacy with Derek, Lucas and the twins.

We clean up and then lay in the backyard in the hammock I convinced Lacy wasn't in her way.

Bella curls up next to me and watches the stars. I watch her. She's more beautiful now than the day I met her. We've been through a lot and I know there are always going to be problems and issues but I love her and I love our whole huge family. Blood or not they are my family.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV (Lacy 16)

Lacy comes home from the movies with her boyfriend and when she sees me waiting for her she bursts into tears.

"Oh baby what happened?" I ask her and she comes and curls up with me.

"We didn't go to the movies." She whispers.

"OK baby, where did you go?" I ask her not really sure I even want to know.

"His house, his parents are out of town for the weekend. We were just hanging out and then we were kissing and then…" She's crying so hard.

"Lacy do you want to talk about this in the morning?" I ask her and she shakes her head no so I just hold her while she cries until she's a little bit more in control.

"We had sex." She whispers. I'm not sure why she's so upset and I don't know what to say. Is it guilt or did he dump her? So I just wait.

"I don't think I love him mom. I don't love him like you love dad. But he really wanted to do it and I tried to say no but he kept trying so I gave in. And now I feel like a slut." She explains.

"Oh baby you are not a slut. Everyone makes mistakes." I want to tell her she shouldn't have been there, she shouldn't have put herself in the situation to make that mistake but she feels bad enough as it is I think. "Did you use protection?" I ask her really hoping she says yes. She shakes her head yes and I sigh in relief. None of us are ready for that.

"What do I do mom? I don't want to do it with him again but I feel like a terrible person for breaking up with him now."

"Lacy he pressured you into it; you can break up with him guilt free." I assure her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not happy that you lied to me but I'm not mad. But I do want you to stick up for what you want from now on and if you do decide you want to have sex in the future I want you to tell me so I can get you a prescription for birth control." I tell her hugging her.

"Are you going to tell daddy?"

"You know I tell daddy everything baby but he's not going to be mad at you either. I know it's hard for you to believe but we kind of get it."

"Did you have sex before daddy?"

"Well no but I met him when I was your age. And even before we were dating I pretty much hung out with him and Jake and Embry and before I moved here I stuck to myself because we moved so much." I tell her.

"I kind of want to wait until I meet the man I want to marry but I'm ruined now." She cries.

"You are not ruined and I definitely think waiting is a good idea." I tell her.

"It's just not fair, you met daddy at my age and Derek loved Lena when she was a baby and even Aidan and Ari have each other. You say that most people don't meet their person so young but look at all of you."

"I know baby but look at Jake and Leah they broke up for years and Embry didn't meet Stacy until after he dated Ari's mom for years. Sometimes it's easy but mostly it's not. And there are no guarantees that Derek and Lena or Ari and Aidan will be together forever."

"Maybe not for Ari and Aidan but Derek and Lena will be together mom. I'm not even sure Lena realizes there is a world outside of him." She tells me like I'm dumb.

Like that's not a whole other issue. She is very attached to him. Embry doesn't like them to be alone together but I know Lacy lets them before whoever comes home for the afternoon is here. She watches the time for them and makes sure they aren't doing anything. They are both so young still I don't even think they know what we think they might be doing but better safe than sorry.

"I know you're feeling guilty about what happened Lacy but other than are you OK with what happened? Physically?"

"It hurt but I'm OK I think."

"Do you still feel like working in the shop tomorrow? Daddy won't mind if you want to stay home."

"No I want to work. I don't want to sit around and think. Thanks mom. I love you and I'm glad you always wait up for me." She tells me hugging me and then she walks upstairs.

My little girl is growing up way too fast.

I go to bed and start crying.

"What's wrong babe?" Quil mumbles.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK, why are you crying?"

"Lacy had sex." I tell him and that wakes him up fast.

"Is she OK? Did he hurt her?" he asks concerned.

"She's OK, she just feels guilty because she doesn't love him. She's going to break up with him and she says now she wants to wait for the man she's going to marry. But still… she's my baby."

"I know babe, I know. But she's OK and she told you about it. That is something most 16 years olds don't do. She's a smart kid and she's responsible most of the time. She's going to slip sometimes."

"Yeah but this is a huge, could be life changing and ruin your life slip. I didn't mean to get pregnant when I did and while I'm glad I did I was happily married and older. We had the money to, barely but still, support ourselves and her. I just hope she means it, that she wants to wait."

He falls asleep pretty quickly while I lay awake and think about how fast all the kids are growing up. Even Sara, the baby is 5 now.

The next morning I wake up with Quil while he gets ready for work. I knock on her door and she opens it and says she's almost ready. I can tell she hardly slept.

"Daddy said he doesn't care if you take today off baby, you're sure you want to go in? You look really tired."

"I'm OK really. I just didn't sleep a lot. Is daddy mad at me?" She asks.

"Nope, I told you he wouldn't be. We just worry about you."

"I know mom but I don't want to be here today crying and thinking about it. I like working. Is daddy going to say anything about it?"

I tell her probably not, he knows we talked about it.

I tell Quil she insists on coming and he's kind of relieved about it. I think he wants to watch her for melt downs or something.

"If she starts getting upset or something call me and I will come pick her up." I tell him and he promises me he will.

She comes downstairs and I sit with her while she eats and then they leave.

Leah and Stacy and Embry and all the kids come over a couple of hours later and while they know something is wrong I don't feel right telling them about Lacy.

"It's kind of personal but not my personal so I really can't talk about it." I tell them and they understand.

We plan out the week and just as we are about to go grocery shopping Quil texts me asking me to come pick Lacy up.

I get there and he tells me she's in the office, the boy came to see her and she broke up with him and he called her a slut and now she's crying in his office.

I walk in and she looks up and then lays her head back on the desk.

"Look at me baby." She looks up. "You are not a slut and breaking up with him was the right thing to do. Let's get out of here; we can go get some dinner or something. Whatever you want."

"This isn't going to go away." She tells me sadly.

"Well no it isn't but you're going to be OK. You're strong and you're smart and you will get past this."

She goes to tell Quil good bye and I tell him we're going to drive into the city and get dinner. Then I call Leah just to make sure she doesn't mind staying with Derek until Quil gets home. Of course she doesn't mind.

We drive to our favorite restaurant about an hour away and we order chocolate cake. We don't talk about happened because we've already talked about it. Instead we just talk, about her upcoming driving test and her garden and working at the shop. We talk about the other kids and what she wants to do for her birthday. It's kind of nice to just be with her and I feel a little bad that it doesn't happen more often but too often life gets in the way. It wasn't so bad when I wasn't working even when we did have a house full of kids but now I have papers to grade and prep work to keep me busy.

"You and daddy aren't like the other parents." She tells me between bites of cake.

"Why?"

"You're just not. None of my friends will talk to their parents about the stuff I can talk to you about."

"Oh well then I'm glad we're not normal. You can talk to me about anything ever and there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you. I might be mad or disappointed but I will always love you and you will always be my little girl." I tell her trying not to cry.

We finish our cake and head home. By then the kids have already split up and we end up with Derek staying along with Ari and Lena. Lacy takes them upstairs to watch a movie promising to keep an eye on Derek and Lena.

"She OK?" Quil asks me as soon as they're upstairs.

"I don't think so, but she will be." I tell him.

"And are you OK?" He asks.

I really don't think so but I will be.


	22. Chapter 22

Quil's POV (Lacy 21 years old)

Lacy comes home one afternoon from working at the store, she practically runs it now, telling me I need call Jake and Leah right now, then she starts screaming for Bella. I call Jake and Leah and they tell me they will be over as soon as possible.

"Lacy settle down and tell me what's going on." Bella is trying but she's crying and pacing like a crazy person.

Then Embry comes in and looks at her and demands to know where Ari is. I'm about to tell him to leave her alone, how would she know? But she looks him straight in the eye and tells him Ari is 18 and she doesn't want him to know so she's not telling. Embry starts yelling at her and Stacy is trying to calm him down and Bella is trying to calm Lacy down when Jake and Leah show up.

"Do you know where Aidan is?" Leah asks her though far less accusingly than Embry.

"I do and as soon as we are alone I will tell you." She tells Leah and Leah sighs in relief. Embry starts yelling at Lacy again and threatening to keep Lena away from Derek if she doesn't tell him.

"Really? You're going to what… take her out of school?" Lacy asks him snappily.

"If I have too."

"No, you're not. I could never fully stick out for Ari because you always threw it in my face she's not really mine but Lena is mine and she will stay in school and she will not be kept away from Derek. Is Ari OK Lacy?" Stacy asks.

"No, she's pregnant and she's scared to death he's going to kill Aidan. So they ran away. I tried to stop them, I tried to get them to tell you Jake and Leah but Ari is so scared. They want to get married but he needs parental consent. If you want to know where they are I will tell you Leah but I will not tell you Embry. I'm sorry Stacy." She whispers the last part.

"Tell me where she is Lacy or you will be sorry." Embry tells her and she looks at me.

"Don't threaten her Embry, that's the reason they took off." I tell him calmly.

"No they took off because Aidan got her pregnant! I am going to kill him!"

"Em, come on. Ari is 18, Aidan is 16. She is just as much, if not slightly more responsible." Bella tries to reason with him.

"Embry she's right and Lacy is right too. Ari is 18, she can do what she wants so if you want her back you're going to have to calm down and accept this. Let's go home so Lacy can talk to Jake and Leah." Stacy pulls him towards to door.

"You'll let me know if anything happens with her won't you?" He asks Lacy and I hate that she got put in the middle of this but she cares about Ari and Aidan a lot and it makes sense they would come to her. She's always stuck up for them when while we all kind of stayed out of it. I've never agreed with the way Embry treated the girls but they aren't my kids and Jake and Leah felt the same though they tended to pretend they didn't see a lot of what Aidan and Ari were doing. Not that they were letting them have sex, but kids have their ways of getting what they want.

Lacy tells him that yes she will tell him anything that he needs to know unless Ari asks her not to tell him and then Stacy pulls him out. Once Lacy is sure they are gone she turns to Leah.

"They are at the Sunshine Hotel in Seattle. Aidan has been saving his money since he was like 12 to buy her an engagement ring and she has some money from her babysitting, they want to come back but they want to make sure we're on their side. As in we'll protect Aidan from Embry and she doesn't have to go home. I told her they can stay with me if it's OK with you and Jake." She tells Leah.

"Well of course we're going to protect him from Embry and he can stay with you or they can stay with us. They can get married. I know they love each other, I mean I'm not thrilled about this but we can't change it. Making things harder for them isn't going to help. But what are they going to do about money?" Leah asks her.

"Well Ari is going to work at the shop with me and I don't know about Aidan, he's looking but it's hard with him being 16 and in school. He's going to do anything he can though. He's been talking to Sam about working in the shop and Sam might let him even though he doesn't like to hire until 18. You know he's good with cars. And Ari wants to go to college still. She just found out a few days ago so they don't have it all worked out. They just know they want to keep the baby and they want to be together and they would prefer Aidan to not be shot. But would Embry seriously shoot him?" She asks looking at me.

"I don't think so Lacy but he might threaten him, don't worry, we'll take care of them." I tell her and she nods yes.

Lacy gives Leah his new cell phone # and Leah calls him.

She tells him she's not thrilled but it's all going to work out and they can come home and stay with them and they can get married and they will help however they can. Then she tells him that yes Embry knows and they will keep him away, they are going to try to get a restraining order so that he has to stay away. Then she hands the phone to Lacy and she talks to Ari.

Bella kisses me and then kisses Lacy and then tells me she is going to talk to Embry. I don't think it's a good idea but Bella pretty much does what she wants to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

I get to Embry's house and while I normally just walk in I decide it's probably a good idea to knock this time, knowing he's mad at me though not as mad at me as he is Jake and Lacy. This is all a mess but he's way over blaming Aidan. Aidan pretty much does what Ari wants and Ari likes to piss off Embry.

Embry opens the door and hugs me telling me he's sorry and that Stacy took the kids to stay with her mom for a while. She's really upset that he threatened Lacy. Understandable.

"You threatened my daughter."

"Bells I am so sorry but I am so worried about Ari."

"Lacy told you she was fine and if that changes she will tell you. It's your fault she ran. She's scared Embry." I tell him. I feel bad for him but this a lot his fault.

"It's just not fair, how did I end up with the pregnant teenager? You and Quil let Lacy run around and do anything she wanted to do and she ends up responsible and I protect Ari from everything I can and she gets pregnant."

"It's rebellion Embry, you overprotected her. Lacy never felt the need to rebel and she knew that she could come to us with anything and she did. Ari didn't have that and a lot of the time she turned to Aidan and now she's pregnant and if you don't want to lose her you need to learn to deal with that."

"What if she takes off like Lauren did?" He asks and makes me really mad.

"Ari is nothing like that bitch."

"Except for the whole pregnant teen thing that ruined Lauren." Well yeah I kind of forgot about that.

"Ari has what Lauren didn't… people to support her. And your support would mean so much to her. I know she does everything she can to piss you off but she loves you and she's going to want you to be there for her as long as she's sure you're not going to shoot her boyfriend."

"I would never actually shoot him. Consider it, threaten it even but never actually do it." He tells me.

"You need to talk to her."

He asks me how he's supposed to do that and I tell him that his best bet is probably apologizing to Lacy since she's the only link he has right now. He agrees to it and comes back to my house with me.

"Why are you here?" Lacy asks him as soon as we're through the door. She's usually so sweet.

"I'm so sorry Lacy, I love you and I should have never said the things I said to you. I'm just so worried about Ari. Is there any way you can ask her to contact me? I'm not happy about this at all but I would like to try to be there for her and I would never really hurt Aidan." He tells her and Jake and Leah are listening and watching her.

"They are on their way back; they are going to stay with Jake and Leah. I will try to convince her to talk to you but if you screw it up you will be so sorry." Lacy tells him and he just nods yes. He's getting smarter.

Leah and Jake leave and Embry leaves soon after.

"I'm so sorry mom," Lacy tells me as soon as they all leave.

I ask her why and she says for being rude to Embry and for keeping where Ari was a secret.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby, how was the shop today?"

"It was good but a lot of people have been asking if we're going to start doing classes again. I can't do classes, I'm so busy and Ari is a terrible, terrible teacher and I don't really trust anyone else there."

"Ask daddy, he would probably do them again." I tell her. Quil and Embry pretty much handed Lacy the store and stepped back. Embry still does the money and Quil does most of the hiring and but she runs the day to day stuff.

"I don't want him to think I can't handle it. I mean he was my age when they started it and it was just them and they did everything .Daddy and Embry still do a lot." She tells me.

"Daddy and Embry had far less business baby. Just ask him, he gets bored you know?"

He gets bored and drives me nuts when I'm home and he desperately wants to go back to working in the shop but he doesn't want Lacy to think he thinks she can't handle it. She agrees to ask him and then goes outside with him and Derek where they are working on Derek's car.

She comes back in an hour later covered in dirt and smiling telling me he said he would do it.

"Told you, you staying for dinner?" She says yes and runs upstairs to take a shower and steal some clothes. She only lives a few minutes away but I miss her. Now Derek is getting ready to go to college soon and I don't even remember what's like to not have a kid living here.

Maybe I can steal Ari's baby…

Quil and Derek come in soon after.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Quil asks me laughing.

"Never." I tell him pretending to be offended before laughing.

Dinner is ready and we're all sitting at the table and Derek is trying to convince Lacy to come to Lena's dance recital but Lacy is tells him she needs to work.

"Part of the benefit of being in charge is not having to work every weekend." Quil tells her and she says she doesn't trust anyone else. "I do understand, I never did either except Embry and we switched off. Why don't you let me work Saturday? I really don't mind, I miss it." She happily agrees and makes plans with Derek.

After dinner she offers to clean up and volunteers Derek to help while Quil and I sit outside on our swing. I feel kind of old.

"Remember all the nights we spent out here rocking Lacy to sleep?" He asks me and I smile and tell him of course I do.

"She's all grown up now." I tell him trying not to cry.

"We did a good job."

"Yep, but she's sad now, she would never admit it but she hates being alone and us being together so young and Ari and Aidan and Derek and Lena doesn't help. I mean I'm not worried about it, I know she'll find someone and she'll be happy. I just hate how much she worries about it. I'm glad she's going out with Derek Saturday. She spends so much time at the store and then all the rest of her time with Ari or Sara. Which is great for Ari and Sara, but she needs a social life."

"She's fine. She has friends; she's just not like them. They either all went to college or they're getting pregnant or partying. And she likes Ari and Aidan and Sara. Sara thinks she's the best person in the world. Everyone needs someone who thinks that." He tries to assure me but I still worry.

Friday night Lacy and I go shopping together so she can buy a new dress for the recital. She picks a dress that makes it unmistakable that she's not my little girl anymore.

She picks Derek up on Saturday and she looks so happy. Maybe Quil is right and I worry too much.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"How was the recital?" I ask Derek when he comes up early the next morning. He ended up spending the night with Lacy and Stacy let Lena stay too. She asked Embry not to come to the recital and to give them all some space.

"Oh it was great and Lacy met the man I'm pretty sure she's going to marry." He tells me as if it's perfectly normal.

"Huh?"

"Oh he's Stacy's brother, I guess they aren't really close but since she is staying with her mom and he lives close to their mom they've been talking and he came with her. So he's like 10 years older than Lacy but they were all into each other and after the recital when we went to eat they talked the whole time. And then Lacy had that dumb dreamy looks girls get and Stacy kept looking at me all worried like she's afraid I'm going to be mad at her I guess since he's old but I don't care and I doubt you care. He seems nice." He tells me and I can tell he's watching for a reaction.

"Hmm, well OK then. Why didn't Lacy come in?"

"Lena had to be at practice and Lacy told Stacy she would take her and then bring her home. She's going to be by later, after the shop closes probably. So are you OK with him being old?" He asks.

"Um, I mean I guess so… not that 10 years older than Lacy is old. Old for her maybe but I'm sure if it's meant to be than it will be fine. What's his name?"

"Brad. Hey can I go to the carnival with Lena and Marissa on Tuesday? Lacy said she would take me and pick me up. She'll probably end up just staying though because Brad mentioned he might take the girls instead of Stacy…" I look at him and he shrugs and I tell him of course he can go.

Lacy was my experimental child when she was a baby. I never had to call Quil's mom in the middle of the night because Derek wouldn't stop crying and I never cried because Derek did something for Quil first like I did with Lacy. They were two totally different kids but because Lacy came first I was pretty much go with the flow with Derek. But this is all new. Derek has loved Lena since she was a little girl, when she was a baby she annoyed him until Stacy convinced him that Lena only followed him around because she adored him. I was in denial about their set in stone future as Quil and Lacy out it but I'm pretty sure they're meant to be. Derek is already looking into colleges near us so he doesn't have to leave her but at the same time making it very clear that needs to go wherever she wants to. Stacy and Embry are hoping she can get dance scholarship. I thought about telling him he needed to decide on what he wants alone but I decided to stay close to home because of Quil and no one could have convinced me otherwise.

Lacy on the other hand had her few bad dating experiences and kind of gave up. Every once in a while she will go out with someone but it's usually just a couple of times. But Derek knows her well and he says she really likes this guy I believe him. I just hope he's good and that he won't hurt her especially being so much older than her. I trust Stacy though so I decide to call her.

She tells me he is a good person they just don't really have a lot in common and because of the age difference they were never very close. He's a vet and he doesn't really date because he had a really bad break up with a girl he was engaged to in college so he mostly just works. I ask her if I should worry about him and Lacy. She tells me that he would never do anything to hurt her on purpose and last night with the two of them talking he looked happier than he has in a long time. Lacy too she said. She offers to talk to him about it though if I am uncomfortable but I tell her no, Lacy is an adult and a very responsible one at that, if there isn't anything seriously wrong with him I'm not going to get involved.

When Quil wakes up I tell him about it and he agrees though more reluctantly which I'm actually surprised about. He's always been the one to let her do what she wants without really thinking about it.

"Why the hesitation?" I ask him.

"I don't know… 10 years is a lot older and I'm afraid she might jump into something just because she's tired of not having anyone."

"I don't think Lacy would do that… but after she tells us about him we'll invite him to dinner or something." He agrees and then we go out to breakfast leaving Derek who is crashed on the couch. He and Lena probably stayed up all night watching scary movies like they tend to do when they are together.

That night Lacy does come over after she's done at the shop and she does tell us all about Brad and she does have that dreamy expression on her face. It apparently never even occurred to her we might have an issue with the age thing and she doesn't have any problems inviting him over for dinner except that Stacy already planned a dinner at their mom's house and wants us to come next weekend. Well that was fast… We agree and Lacy goes home looking like the world spins for her amusement. She hasn't looked so carefree in a long time.

"If this doesn't work out she'll be heartbroken." I tell Quil.

"I've heard that's part of life." He answers and I tell him I guess so but that doesn't mean I have to like it.


	25. Chapter 25

Quil's POV

Bella and Leah and Stacy and Lacy are going crazy getting things ready for Ari and Aidan's baby. Ari is too miserable to care and Aidan is too exhausted to care. When he's not working or dealing with Ari freaking out every other minute he's asleep. We've told him to enjoy it now because it definitely won't last. Since Ari works for Lacy and Aidan works for Sam, who has been very understanding, they worked their schedules out to where they will be able to keep the baby Monday-Thursday and Embry will keep it on Friday and Bella will keep in on the weekends. She is very excited. Embry is still having a hard time but he has been very supportive. I understand having a hard time, I still can't imagine Lacy having a baby and she's practically engaged.

Practically as in he's planning on doing it next weekend. They've been together a little less than 6 months but they spend every second they can together even when that's not much. Between their schedules and distance they see each other a couple of times a week. He told me he is looking at a house about halfway between his practice and the shop. I told him she doesn't have to run the shop, that was never the plan, it was just something she wanted to do but if she ever changes her mind I would gladly take it back over. I doubt she will change her mind though.

I'm hanging out with Sara while all the other kids are doing whatever and Leah and Bella are shopping and Jake is at work when Lacy comes bursting in crying.

Sara runs to her hugging her and Lacy tries to calm down for her but she can't.

"Sara go find Derek and Lena OK? Then we'll make lunch in a little while." I tell her and she runs upstairs screaming for Derek.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask her while she cries into me.

"I thought I was pregnant but I wanted to be sure before I told anyone, I mean I told mom but I asked her not to say anything until I was sure. I just really wasn't ready for it you know? So my appointment was a couple of days ago and the doctor tells me I'm not pregnant and I'm so relieved you know and I told mom and then today they asked me to come back in and they tell me they ran some tests because false negatives are really rare and then they said I have some issue and I will probably never be able to get pregnant. I wasn't ready but I wanted kids one day."

I really wish Bella was here.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I tell her and just let her cry while texting Bella.

"And now I have to break up with Brad." She whispers.

"Why baby?" I ask her confused.

"Because he wants kids too. I'm damaged but he's not. He can find someone who can give him babies."

"Oh Lacy, just talk to him. Please don't just break up with him. He loves you. And there are other ways to have kids. So just talk to him." I tell her and she nods her head but I don't know if she's agreeing or just getting me to stop talking.

Bella comes home about 20 minutes later and Lacy starts crying again at the sight of her and Bella hugs her and they sit on the couch and she holds her and tells her it's OK, it's all going to be OK. She whispers over her head for me to call Brad so I walk out of the room and tell him Lacy needs him. He says he'll be there as soon as possible but it probably won't be for a couple of hours since he has one more patient and then he's an hour away.

I walk back in the house and Derek is sitting with Lacy and Sara is curled up with Bella. She hates for people to be upset and she loves Lacy.

Derek finally gets Lacy to go outside with him and Lena and Sara, being outside still has the ability to calm her.

"This isn't fair. She would be such a good mom." Bella tells me as soon as they are outside and then breaks down crying.

"I know babe but she can still be a mom. She's going to be OK."

Brad shows up about an hour later and goes outside to see her.

Soon he comes back in telling us there is no way he's going to let her leave him. I figured as much.

"She's going to push you away as hard as she can. She'll be mean and stubborn and she'll do everything she can to make you hate her because she loves you and she thinks she's doing the right thing." I tell him. I know Lacy and she's not just going to take it at it's fine, I don't care, we'll work through this.

"There is nothing she can do to make me let her go." He assures me and I tell him I know. I'm just warning him.

Lacy and Derek and Lena and Sara come in soon after that and we all have dinner before Jake picks Sara up.

"I'm going to stay here today Brad. Um, I know we're doing lunch tomorrow and I'll be there. I just want to be here tonight. I love you and I am so sorry for this. I wouldn't blame you at all if you just wanted to break it off with me now. You deserve so much better. Someone not broken." Lacy tells him crying and it the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen.

"You are not broken sweetheart and I will always love you. If you want to cancel lunch tomorrow and stay here that's fine. I can come see you tomorrow after work." He kisses her and wipes away her tears.

She walks outside with him and then comes back in and tells us she's going to bed. Bella walks up with her.

"Is Lacy OK?" Derek asks me and I tell him no, not really but she will be.

We'll always be OK.


End file.
